Be My Veggietine
by Chuquita
Summary: It's Veggie's first valentine's day, but after he finds out what it is, there's nothing the disqusted ouji wants more than to hide out until the 'acursed day of mush' is over. Unfortunately for him, the gang decides to get him into the festivities & Goku
1. Happy Mush Day!

12:49 AM 2/1/02  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Space Ghost Coast to Coast"  
ZORAK: Side kicks are good at kicking.   
SPACE GHOST: Zorak!   
ZORAK: May I kick you, Jon?   
JON STEWART: Are you serious?   
SPACE GHOST: Zorak, settle down!   
ZORAK: I'll kick your kidneys out, and then make a pie with 'em.   
SPACE GHOST: Zorak!   
ZORAK: Serve it to ya while you're still alive!   
SPACE GHOST: You're not makin' a pie, and that's that!   
ZORAK: (quietly) That's what I'll do.   
  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (happily) Hi and welcome to the Corner's Valentine's Day Special!  
Vegeta: (suspicous) Why is everything pink?  
Goku: Yeah, I thought we got rid of Bura, (nervous) didn't we?  
Chuquita: Yeah, but, this is a Valentine's Day themed fic today so I thought I'd  
get into the mood, you know. (smiles)  
Goku: (ponders) Valentine's day....(gasp of joy) THAT'S THE CANDY HOLIDAY!  
Chuquita: (grins & pulls out a box of those hard little candy hearts w/the messages on them)  
You got it Son-San!  
Goku: OOH! Can I have one! [swips the whole box from Chu]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: [starts shoveling candy into his mouth]  
Chuquita: (grumbles) You know you COULD at least read them BEFORE you eat them.  
Goku: Ooh, there are little words on them! [reads outloud] You are loved by MANY people. (grins)  
[hugs the candy heart] GEE...MANY people! [chucks the candy heart in his mouth & swallows it]  
[Chu & Veggie sweatdrop]  
Goku: [holds his hand out, filled with candy hearts, to Veggie] Here lil Veggie, have one!  
Vegeta: [takes one of the candy hearts] [reads it outloud] ...bite me. (sniffles)  
Goku: (w/a sad look on his face) Aww, Veggie I'm sorry. [grabs the candy heart from him & crushes  
it in his fist, then eats it] Did the mean little candy make you sad?  
Vegeta: (glares) SHUT UP! [gets up] I REFUSE TO PARTICIPATE IN YOUR SENSELESS CELEBRATION OF, OF,  
OF--  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) --loooove?  
Vegeta: NO! Of pink-ness and smart-mouth candies! I'm leaving! [grabs his things]  
Chuquita: (whining) Awww, come on Veggie, you can't go NOW!  
Vegeta: (snorts) Watch me. [stomps out of the room & slams the door behind him]  
Chuquita: (sighs) (perks up) Oh well! Like I mentioned earlier, today's fic is a Valentine's Day  
one and--  
Vegeta: [pokes his head in the doorway] --aren't..either of you going to come after me?  
Chuquita: No, I wasn't really planning on it.  
Goku: Little Veggie's no fun when he's mad. I'm gonna let you cool down on your own!  
Vegeta: (facefaults) Oh...you're sure?  
Goku: Yup!  
Vegeta: You, you're just letting me leave like this...?  
Chuquita: Pretty much. Yes.  
Vegeta: (saddened) Oh. Well, I'm, I'm going now.  
Goku: Oh-kay!  
Vegeta: [closes the door slowly behind him] I'm leaving now, forever---you know that.  
Chuquita: Uh-huh.  
Vegeta: Just checking. [closes the door]  
Goku: [staring at the door]  
Chuquita: He'll be back.  
Goku: (giggles) I know! Veggie's in denial!  
Chuquita: Anyway, we hope you enjoy the fic. It's another "Veggie's firsts" fic.  
Goku: (grins) It's my little buddy's first Valentine's Day!  
Chuquita: It's all the usual stuff, only w/a twist of chocolate!  
Goku: I LOVE CHOCOLATE!  
Chuquita: (pops a malted milk ball in her mouth) Don't we all...  
  
  
Summary: It's Veggie's first valentine's day, but after he finds out what it is, there's nothing the  
disqusted ouji wants more than to hide out until the 'acursed day of mush' is over. Unfortunately for  
him, the gang decides to try to get him into the festivities and Goku calls up the one person he knows  
that has the powers to get Veggie into the holiday spirit. But what happens when the plan backfires and  
works a little TOO well? Will Goku be able to deal with the slap-happy ouji for the whole day? How much  
love can a big buddy take? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: (hoping she doesn't sound like an advertisement) BTW, if you wanna see any clips from the end of  
dbz, you have to see the movie section at dragonball-gt.com. They have several clips that I've been lookin  
for for a looong time; including a clip of Veggie & Son-San fusing using those earrings whats-his-face gave  
them.  
Goku: That clip was kinda creepy.  
Chuquita: (calmly) I don't think it was.  
Goku: (extatic) OF COURSE IT WAS CREEPY! THE EARRINGS GLOWED! EVERYTHING TURNED _BLUE_! ME-N-VEGGIE SMASHED INTO EACH  
OTHER AND THEN THERE WAS THE BIG BLUE-LIGHT EXPLOSION!  
Chuquita: (as K-mart sales person) Clean up on eisle 3.  
Goku: EXACTLY! (huffs, catching his breath)  
Chuquita: Are you done?  
Goku: (bits his lip) Yah, I think so.  
Chuquita: Oh-kay then. On with the show!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" AHH! PINK! " Vegeta shrieked as he sat up in bed. Everything in the entire room was now a tint of his most-hated  
color. The ouji lept out of bed, baffled as to what had just happened. He quickly looked himself over & sighed with relief to  
find he was still wearing his vertical-striped, light blue pajamas. Vegeta ran out of his bedroom & shrieked again to find  
the entire downstairs was also pink. A large banner that said 'Happy Valentine's Day' hung above the kitchen.  
" WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! " he screamed from the top of the stairs.  
" Happy Valentine's Day to you too. " Bulma said flatly. She was also decked out in pink.  
" Huh? " the ouji cocked his head to the side.  
" You know, tilting your head ISN'T going to make you any smarter than you already are. " Bulma shook her head, then  
perked up when she heard the doorbell ring, " Do mind getting that, I'm going to check on the cookies. "  
" There are cookies? " Vegeta's eyes widened as she went past, then narrowed at the door. The doorbell now ringing  
freakishly loud, " I'M COMING! Keep your pants on--PLEASE. " he said, then grabbed the door & opened to reveal the entire  
gang standing before him, " Oh...it's you. " he grumbled.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! " a voice squealed from the back of the group. Vegeta yelped as the force shot at him like a rocket  
& knocked him to the floor, " OH MY LITTLE BUDDY VEGGIE! HOW ARE YOU! " Goku said happily, hugging the ouji tightly.  
" Help....me... " Vegeta gasped for air as Goku squeezed harder, then pulled away & grinned at him. The ouji did a  
double take, " What are you WEARING? "  
Goku looked down at his pink gi, a bright red t-shirt underneath it and a heart patch where the kame symbol usually  
was. He looked back up at Vegeta, " This is my Valentine's day gi silly! " he grinned.  
" WHAT THE HECK IS VALENTINE'S DAY! " Vegeta yelled at him.  
" You don't know what Valentine's day is little Veggie? " Goku looked at him curiously, then burst into giggles,  
" Aww, Veggie! It's ONLY the one day out of the whole year that we all celebrate how much we LOVE each other and do so by  
giving one another expensive chocolates, jewels, or cute homemade greeting cards! "  
" A holiday that celebrates MUSH?! " Vegeta stuck his tongue out in disqust.  
" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded, " In fact, " he said, reaching into his pocket, " I made a little card just for my little  
buddy! " he pulled out a childishly-made, red heart-shaped card & shoved it in the ouji's face, " Here! "  
" What is THIS? " Vegeta sat up, inspecting the card. Goku hopped off of him and ran over to the others, giving them  
similar cards.  
" GOOD morning everybody! " Mirai said as he walked by, unusually cheerful.  
" 'kiss me'? " Vegeta read the label on Mirai's t-shirt.  
" Heeheehee! " Mirai grinned, then walked outside to the mailbox & returned with his armsfull of envelopes, " I love  
this holiday! "  
The group sweatdropped.  
" I never get any letters. " Yamcha pouted.  
" I got you a letter. " Goku pointed out.  
" OH YOU DON'T COUNT! " Yamcha snapped at him, then stomped off into the other room.  
Goku scratched his head, then looked down at his fingers, " 1..2...HEY! I CAN TOO-- " he shouted, then paused to  
notice Vegeta was still sitting on the ground, holding his card out infront of him & observing it. Goku grinned, then zipped  
over to the ouji.  
" Hey little buddy? Aren'tcha gonna open the card I gave you? " Goku asked, then stopped, " You DO know how to open  
a card don't you? "  
" OPEN it? " Vegeta looked at him oddly, " Is THAT what you do with this thing... "  
Goku sighed, frustrated, then grabbed the card from Vegeta & flipped it open, " See! " he said, handing it back to  
him. He smiled, " A card is a piece of paper with a message inside. You can't read the message if you don't open the card up,  
silly Veggiepants! "  
" Hmm, " Vegeta looked at the card, " 'Be my Veggietine'...? " he read.  
" Yeah, ya see your name starts with V, and valentine starts with V, so I just combined them together, see?  
Veggietine! " Goku giggled, proud of himself.  
Vegeta's face turned a pale green, " I think I'm going to throw up. " he mumbled, then read the bottom of the card,  
" 'Love, your big buddy Kaka-chan'. " his eyes widened, " You signed it with your saiyajin name! " he gasped, then smiled,  
touched, " Aww, Kakay... "  
Goku nodded, " So! DO you wanna be my valentine, Veggie? "  
" ...NO! " Vegeta shouted at him, " WHY WOULD I WANNA BE YOUR STUPID VALENTINE! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN  
NO OUJI! I HAVE MUCH BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN BE _YOUR_ VALENTINE! "  
" Like what? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Well I....I...have a LOT of things that I should be doing instead of THAT...like...uhhh, you  
know, royal stuff. "  
" But Veh-GEE! " Goku whined as he followed the ouji up the stairs.  
" NO! I WILL _NOT_ TAKE PART IN YOUR MUSHY VALENTINE'S DAY EXTRAVAGANZA! FURTHERMORE I WILL NOT BE LEAVING MY ROOM  
UNTIL YOU AND THE IDIOT BRAGADE ARE EITHER GONE OR UNTIL THE INSIDE OF THIS HOUSE CEASES TO BE COLORED _PINK_! WHICHEVER  
COMES FIRST! " Vegeta threw his card down on the ground and slammed his bedroom door behind him.  
" You forgot your...card. " Goku said, picking the card up & hugged it, sniffling.  
" GOKU! ARE YOU COMING DOWN OR NOT! " Bulma called from downstairs, " WE HAVE CAKE! "  
The bigger saiyajin sniffled, then dropped the card infront of Vegeta's door & wobbled down the stairs, " I don't  
really feel like cake right now. " he rubbed his eyes, then flopped himself in a seat infront of the kitchen table, sobbing.  
" Alright, what did he say to you and where is he so I can punch his lights out. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Veggie doesn't wanna be my valentine! " he wailed up at the ceiling.  
" Oh who cares! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then said in a nicer voice, " Besides, Goku, the entire large group of people in  
the living room are already your valentines, " she said, pointing to the heart-shaped cards Goku had given the others, " What  
do you need Vegeta for anyway! "  
" But my little buddy's special. He's a very special valentine. " Goku said sadly.  
" Forget him! Valentine's day is for lovers and friends, not 'little buddies' who treat you like garbage! " Chi-Chi  
said.  
" Everyone else is so happy though. " Goku sighed.  
" I'M NOT HAPPY! " Yamcha shouted as he walked by.  
" I want Veggie to be happy too. " Goku went on to Chi-Chi, " Valentines are for people to feel loved. " he said,  
then grinned widely, " And I want my little Veggie to feel just as loved as everybody else! "  
" Just go talk to him. " Mirai suggested, sitting in the corner of the kitchen and opening his huge pile of letters.  
" What'll I say? " Goku asked.  
" Just be blunt. Go right to the point, that's what I'd do. " Mirai said, then sniffed one of the envelopes, " Ahh,  
vanilla sugar... "  
  
  
" VEGGIE! " Goku called at the bedroom door.  
" WHAT! " Vegeta yelled back, under the covers in bed.  
" VEGGIE I LOVE YOU! "  
The ouji's face turned bright red from underneath the covers, " Kakarrotto... "  
" ... "  
" VEGGIE! " Goku yelled at the door, slightly frustrated, " VEGGIE I WANT YOU TO BE MY VALENTINE! PLEASE COME DOWN  
AND EAT PASTRIES WITH US! "  
" You love me?... " Vegeta trailed off in a small voice, smiling a bit, his face still red.  
" VEH-GEEE! "  
" I...I'M NOT COMING DOWN AND THAT'S THAT! " Vegeta barked angrily at him, " FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BE YOUR SUGAR  
BABY! "  
" "sugar baby"?... " Goku raised an eyebrow, confused.  
" I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY YOUR LITTLE PINK GAME OF MUSH! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE TO BOIL IN CONTEMPT! GO! "  
Vegeta screamed from behind the door.  
Goku walked back down the stairs and sat down next to Piccolo, confused.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Wanna be my 'sugar baby'? "  
" ? "  
  
  
" TRUNKS! Come over here and eat some pastries with everyone! " Bulma said from the table.  
Mirai pouted, " But I'm almost halfway done! " he whined, pointing to the pile of valentines.  
" Who SENT those to you anyway! " she asked.  
He shrugged, " Beats me, they do it everyear. " he said, then sobbed dramatically, " I'm SO loved! " he smiled, then  
instantly went back to opening his cards.  
" I wish someone would send ME a valentine. " Yamcha grumbled, then perked up, " Say Trunks, you wouldn't mind  
letting me know some of the names of the girls who sent you those, would you, pal? "  
" I don't know who sent them, I didn't read 'um. " Mirai said, still paying attention to the card he was in the  
middle of opening.  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T READ THEM! " Yamcha gawked.  
" I'm gonna read 'um later. " Mirai said.  
" ...can I have some-- "  
" --no. "  
" --just ONE little card-- "  
" --NO. "  
" Ohhhh... " Yamcha pouted, then went back to sulking.  
" Goku, you aren't still sore about Vegeta and that card, are you? " Bulma asked him as Goku stared down at his  
cupcake.  
" Why? "  
" Well, for one thing, your soaking your cupcake with tears. If you do that any longer it'll be too salty for you to  
eat it. " she explained.  
" I JUST WANT VEGGIE TO BE LOVED LIKE THE REST OF US! " Goku cried into his cupcake, " I worked so hard on that card  
I made! Cutting the red paper, writing the message, taping it, glueing it! "  
" Ugh, Goku. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Vegeta isn't LIKE the rest of us, he's, well...he's Vegeta. He's different. He's  
emotionally challenged. "  
" More like emotionally retarted. " Yamcha grumbled. Chi-Chi chuckled at the remark, then added.  
" Hey, he got more valentines than YOU did. "  
" HEY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE! "  
" Calm down Yamcha, I'm just joking. " Chi-Chi said, " But seriously Goku, he doesn't want to be 'loved'. He doesn't  
WANT to experiance Valentine's Day to its fullest. He's Vegeta. He's mean, he's grumpy, I hate his guts, the end. "  
" I don't hate his guts. " Goku said in a small voice, " I love my little buddy. " he said, then got hit with an idea  
& stood up, " AND I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! " he ran over to the phone and dialed a number.  
" Who are you calling? " Bulma asked.  
" The one person I know who can pull all that love outta my little Veggie and get him to enjoy his first Valentine's  
Day the way he was meant to! "  
" And that is...? "  
  
  
" CUPID?! " Bulma gawked as they sat around the living room.  
" Actually, he prefers to be called Cu. (cue) " Goku corrected her, smiling. He looked down at his watch, " In fact,  
he should be here in a couple minutes. "  
" Hmm, I'll have to thank him. " Mirai said, now 3/4 of the way done with his letters. He sniffed another letter,  
" Oooh, strawberry parfait! "  
" Maybe I can pull a few strings and get him to do something for me! " Yamcha grinned, then noticed the rest of the  
gang staring at him, sweatdropping, " ...or not. "  
" *DING*DONG*! "  
" Yay! There he is now! " Goku squealed, then ran over to the door & opened it.  
" Hello again, Son Goku. " the small creature in the doorway nodded to him. He was several inches shorter than  
Kuririn; wearing a white diaper with wings coming out of his back. He held a pack containing arrows over his shoulder and  
was holding a bow in his spare hand. His light blonde hair moved slightly in the breeze. Cu stared up at Goku with bright  
blue eyes, " What would you like me to do for you?  
Goku grinned at him, " My little Veggie's sad and I want you to make him happy! "  
" ...? " Cu raised an eyebrow.  
" I want you to shoot one of your magical little love arrows at Veggie so he can have fun with all of us on  
Valentine's Day! " Goku nodded.  
Cu looked around the room, " Which one's 'Veggie'? "  
" He's up in his room 'boiling with contempt'! " Goku said cheerfully, pointing up the stairs.  
" Really. " Cu scratched his head, " You _DO_ understand the effects one of my arrows will have on him, right? "  
" Yup! It'll make Veggie's happy, mushy little insides come to the outside! "  
" Oh-kay then. " Cu said, then made his way up the stairs, followed by Goku. The rest of the gang sat downstairs,  
watching them from the safety of the living room.  
" Do you think this is WISE to let them be doing this to Vegeta? " Bulma whispered.  
" If he meant that ouji's guts by his 'mushy little insides' I'm all for it. " Chi-Chi smirked. Piccolo snickered,  
only to have Chi-Chi glare at him in response.  
" Heh...heh... " Piccolo sweatdropped.  
Goku slowly opened the door to Vegeta's room to find the ouji asleep on his bed, snoring.  
" Aww, Veggie's takin a nap! " Goku said in a quiet voice as he & Cu peeked inside.  
" I know I owe you one...but isn't that who I think it is? " Cu said, slightly nervous.  
" That's my little buddy! " Goku pointed out.  
" Son Goku, you do know your 'little buddy' is the evil, ruthless, Prince of the saiyajins--Vegeta? " Cu asked him,  
worried.  
" Of course I do, I'm his 'peasant'. Or at least, that's what he calls me. " Goku smiled at the sleeping ouji, " And  
he's not evil OR ruthless anymore, just emotionally constipated. "  
Cu sweatdropped, " Lovely way to put it. "  
" Yeah, I know! " Goku giggled as Cu pulled out several of the arrows in his pack.  
" Now, which one would you like me to use on him? "  
Goku looked down at the arrows, then grinned, " I like the BIG ONE! " he said, pointing at the arrow marked 11.  
Cu sweatdropped again, " NO! You don't want that one! That's my super size one. " he said, putting the huge arrow  
back in his pack.  
" Veggie's a super saiyajin, why can't he have the super size arrow? " Goku asked, confused.  
" The number on each arrow represents how much power is contained in it. The numbers go from 1 to 10. 11 is just in  
case of REAL emergancies. " Cu explained, " I hardly think Vegeta is a 'REAL emergancy'. "  
" But Cyuuuuuu! " Goku whined.  
" NO! The lord of love does NOT take special requests requiring the use of number 11. If you had any idea how much  
trouble 11 caused me the last time I used it you'd think differently! "  
" PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE! " Goku begged him.  
" N-O--NO! " Cu shouted, " I don't care if you saved my life or not. I do not owe you THAT big of a favor! "  
" PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE! "  
" I SAID _NO_! "  
  
  
" I can't believe I'm doing this for you. " Cu grumbled as they stood before Vegeta's bed. The ouji still snoring  
quite loudly.  
" Cuz that's what friends are for! " Goku said happily as Cu set up number 11 on his bow.  
" Yeah yeah. " Cu sighed, then hopped up onto the bed & aimed the arrow at the ouji's chest.  
" HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING! " Goku gasped.  
" I'm preparing to fire at him, that's what I'm doing. " Cu said, squinting.  
" BUT YOU'LL HURT HIM! "  
" It won't hurt him it'll only liquify when it hits his body now calm down. " Cu complained, then let loose the arrow  
, which seemed to disappear the second it made contact with Vegeta's body, " There. " Cu said, hopping off, " I hope you're  
happy. "  
" But you didn't do anything. " Goku said, confused.  
" I did plenty. " Cu replied, " You'll figure it out once he wakes up. " he said, making his way down the stairs.  
" Did you..get him? " Bulma asked Cu as he headed for the front door.  
" Yes, yes I did get him. But as soon as he's awake he's no longer my problem. " Cu sighed, shaking his head as he  
left.  
" BYE CU! THANKS! " Goku waved to him, " WAIT'LL I TELL VEGGIE! HE CAN THANK YOU TOO! "  
Cu gulped as he flew off, " I rather he didn't. "  
  
  
" Veggie! Veggie wake up. " Goku whispered excitedly as he shook the ouji by the shoulder. Vegeta grumbled & pulled  
the covers completely overtop of him.  
Goku stuck his bottom lip out, frustrated and pouty, " COME ON Veggie! Little buddy! Get up! There's still plenty of  
daylight out! If you don't wake up soon Valentine's day is gonna be over and you won't get to do anything with us! "  
" Good! Let it pass. " Vegeta growled from underneath the covers, then went back to sleep.  
" BUT LITTLE BUDDY! "  
" Zzz... "  
" Ohhhhhh, VEGETA! " Goku shouted, pulling the covers off of him. The prince slowly opened his eyes & smiled up at  
Goku, " Mornin Veggie. " he said sweetly.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Kakarrot? "  
" Yeah? "  
" GET OUT OF MY ROOM! " Vegeta screamed furiously as he chased Goku out of the bedroom & slammed the door behind him,  
" HMMPH! " he snorted at the door, then felt a giggle inside himself. Vegeta shook it off & returned to bed.  
  
  
" So? How did it go? " Bulma asked Goku curiously, " Is he any different? "  
Goku sighed, " Same 'ol Veggie. " he sat down next to her, " I don't think Cu knew what he was talking about, either  
that or he didn't do it right. Cuz Vegeta's still his regular grumpy self. "  
" Nothing could change him Goku, it's a waste of time. " Chi-Chi shook her head, " He's just a short little jerk and  
that's all he'll ever be. "  
" I don't get it! " Goku exclaimed, " Cu said that he had used his most powerful arrow on Veggie and nothing happened  
! I think he's even madder at me than he was this morning if any difference at all! "  
" I knew it. I didn't trust that short creep from the moment I met him. " Chi-Chi nodded.  
" Who? Cu? " Goku turned to her.  
" No. " she answered, " Vegeta. "  
" Ohhhhh. " Goku groaned.  
  
  
" Ehhhhh, errrr... " Vegeta wrestled under his covers uncomfortably. Everything in the room had gotten immensely  
hotter very quickly, even though the room's temperature gauge read a cool 63'F. He could feel the sweat from the heat  
dripping down his forehead & onto his nose, temporarily cooling that off until it evaporated.  
" ONNA! ONNA TURN DOWN THE BLASTED HEAT BEFORE I FRY TO DEATH! " Vegeta yelled through the door downstairs.  
Bulma gawked at the door, " ARE YOU CRAZY! IT'S FREEZING IN HERE! "  
" IT IS _NOT_! " the prince screamed back, " I'M PRACTICALLY _MELTING_ IN HERE! "  
" THEN MELT FOR ALL I CARE! "  
" ... "  
" VEGETA! "  
" ... "  
" Ugh! " Bulma huffed, " VEGETA! ANSWER ME! "  
" Maybe he DID melt! " Goku gasped.  
" Eeew. " Yamcha cringed, " I'm not going up there. "  
" Somehow I doubt he melted. " Piccolo said.  
" Unfortunately. " Chi-Chi added.  
" Ohh, I'm gonna go check on my little buddy! " Goku said, worried as he headed for the stairs.  
" DON'T YOU DARE! "  
" Wuh--why? " Goku looked over his shoulder at Chi-Chi.  
" You know him! He's probably planning to attack you as soon as you open that door! You said he was mad at you! "  
Chi-Chi protested.  
Goku smiled, " Aww, Chi-chan, I can take whatever Veggie can throw at me. I'm MUCH stronger than he is. He's just  
got a lotta ummph in him. "  
" "ummph"? " Chi-Chi said skeptically.  
" Yeah! Veggie ummph! " Goku chuckled, then ran up the stairs.  
" Well hurry up, we all have to get going soon you know. " Chi-Chi smiled at him.  
" Oh-kay! " Goku said, then went to the ouji's door & opened it, " Good news everybody! He's still here! "  
" That's GOOD news? " Yamcha mumbled.  
" Bad news is; he fell asleep--again. " Goku said, then sweatdropped. He walked over to Vegeta, " That's strange. "  
he wondered. The ouji's face was a bright red color, and he had on just about the biggest smile Goku had ever seen on him or  
anyone else for that matter, " Weird, little buddy. " Goku examined him, then put his big hand on the prince's cheek, only  
to pull it away, " AHH! HOT! " Goku shook his hand back & forth, trying to fan the heat off it. He paused when Vegeta's huge  
smile broke into an all-out grin that took up half his face, " ...? " Goku cocked his head, then backed up, now slightly  
disturbed, " You--you know what little buddy? Ah--I'll ju, just see you later, oh-kay? " he said nervously, backing towards  
the door. His eyes locked on the sleeping, glowing red-faced prince, " Heh-heh, goo-night Veggie. Sweet--err--dreams. " he  
closed the door behind him, then shivered, " Creepy! "  
  
  
  
" Chi-chan? " Goku said, breaking the silence as the rest of the group, sans Bulma & Vegeta, rode to their homes,  
" Chi-chan I think I broke Veggie. "  
" What? " Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.  
" I said I think I broke Veggie. " Goku repeated quietly, " When I went in to check on him, everything was all  
WRONG! "  
" 'wrong'? "  
Goku nodded several times, " Uh-huh. Veggie's face was glowing and when I went to touch it I almost burned my hand! "  
he held his right hand up to reveal a red palm, " I think I gave him a fever! " he said, frightened.  
" Goku, there's no way you could have given him a fever. I'm sure he's fine. " Chi-Chi reassured him. Goku peeked  
out the rear window, shaking nervously.  
" I'M GOING BACK TO CHECK ON VEGGIE! " he shouted, then put his two fingers to his forehead & preparing to teleport.  
" NO! " Chi-Chi gasped, slapping his hand away, " I TOLD YOU HE'LL BE OH-KAY! "  
" But--but--but what if Cu's arrow really DID hurt Veggie! What if he's in pain and needs my help! If something bad  
happens to him now it'll be all my fault! " Goku panicked, smushing his face against the window pane, " OH LITTLE VEGGIE! "  
he whined.  
" Ugh! Goku, if you want to go check on that self-centered little ouji then go ahead. _I'M_ going home. " Chi-Chi  
grumbled.  
Goku prepared to teleport again, " OH THANK YOU CHI-CHAN! " he squealed happily, then disappeared.  
Chi-Chi sighed, defeated, " Why do I even bother. "  
  
  
  
" Veggie! Veggie open up! " Goku called as he knocked on the door. He took a whiff of the air & pinched his nose,  
" Oh EEEW! WHAT IS THAT! " he stuck his tongue out, " VEH-GEE! VEGGIE ARE YOU OH-KAY IN THERE! " he banged his fist on the  
door harder. He paused as the door flung open and he felt himself slip backwards & nearly fall to the ground only to be  
caught inches above the pavement.  
" Greetings, Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta smiled at him, still holding the bigger saiyajin leaning above the pavement.  
Goku sniffed the air again.  
" AHH VEGGIE! THAT SMELL! IT'S _YOU_! " Goku pinched his nose even harder.  
" We know. " Bulma answered from the kitchen table. Goku glanced past the ouji to see her and Mirai sitting at the  
table, which was now elaborately decorated with a red satin tablecloth, lit candles, and many MANY white doilies, " It's  
perfume. " she sweatdropped.  
" PERFUME?! " Goku turned his attention back to the ouji, who continued to smile hypnotically at him, " Veggie you  
feelin alright? " he asked, worried.  
" Now that you're here. " the ouji softly replied.  
Goku sweatdropped, then pushed him away & got to his feet, " Heh-heh...riiiight. "  
" Don't worry about it, he said that to all of us. " Mirai scratched his head, as confused as Goku was.  
Goku looked the prince up & down suspicously, " Well, " he smiled, " You've sure gotten into the Valentine's mood of  
things, haven't you Veggie? " Goku pointed to the ouji's dark pink robe and light pink pants. He was also wearing two red  
Veggie-sized slippers on his feet, " Feels weird to see you in anything other than your blue training uniform. "  
" Come sit down with us Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta said smoothly as he pulled the bigger saiyajin towards the table  
Bulma & Mirai were sitting at.  
" Veggie I really don't think-- "  
" --better do what he says. " Mirai interupted him, " You don't wanna see all the begging touchy-feely antics you'll  
get if you don't do sit down. "  
" Eh? " Goku cocked his head, then slowly walked over to one of the empty chairs, only to have Vegeta pull it out  
for him.  
" Go on. " the prince nodded to him.  
" Heh, alright. " Goku chuckled nervously as he did so. He slid his chair in, then to the left towards Bulma & Mirai,  
" Guys! What's Vegeta up to! " he whispered, " This is really odd! "  
" So is the number 11. " Mirai narrowed his eyes at Goku, who took a second to process the hint.  
" OH! " he said suddenly, " Wow, that arrow sure worked fast, didn't it? " Goku said, impressed.  
" Yeah, so it did. " Mirai rolled his eyes.  
" Well _I'M_ enjoying this. " Bulma smirked at them as she held out an empty glass to Vegeta, who filled it with  
wine.  
" I was wondering why Veggie had his hair tied back like that. " Goku said, motioning to the prince's slicked-back  
hair, which was tied up in a ponytail that fell flat over his back.  
" Do you like it? " Vegeta asked him in a sleek tone of voice.  
" I guess. " Goku scratched his head, then smiled.  
" Thank you Kaka-chan. " Vegeta said, pleased. He chuckled, " I have a very special bottle for you, Valentine. "  
Vegeta motioned to the bottle in his hand, then to one on the counter.  
" Really, Veggie? " Goku said curiously.  
" Hmm. " he nodded.  
" You know little buddy, I really don't think I want any-- "  
Vegeta zipped over to him, " Pleeease, Kakay? " he said sweetly, hugging onto Goku.  
" I--I--maybe just a little bit. " Goku's voice wobbled a little bit.  
" Of course. " the ouji slowly let go of him, " I'll be right back, my Valentine. "  
" ... " Goku watched him head over to the bottle & gently open it.  
" Hard to say no the way he's doing all this, isn't it? " Mirai said dryly.  
" Creepy. " Goku shuddered, " I've never had this problem with Veggie before.  
" Well I think this is wonderful. He's so well-mannered. " Bulma smiled slyly at Vegeta from across the room, " So  
much sleeker, smoother, sensitive, se-- "  
" KAASAN! " Mirai exclaimed.  
" --xy. " Bulma finished, " Ooh! Dinner rolls! " she perked up, then bit into one of the rolls on the table. Goku &  
Mirai sweatdropped.  
" Something tells me she's had way too much wine. " Mirai grumbled.  
" I'm not so sure I really like THIS Vegeta. " Goku said uneasily, " This version's kinda creepy. Like he knows what  
I'm thinking before I think it and comes up with a reply faster than I can come up with a question. " he said, " AND this  
Veggie's trying to get really super-close to me. "  
" Isn't that what you were doing to him earlier. " Mirai smirked in irony.  
Goku gawked, then turned a pale color, " Ohhhhhhhh...yeah. Only, more extreme. "  
" Here we go. " Vegeta placed a fancy glass filled with red liquid infront of Goku, " And look! " he said, placing  
something in the glass, " I got you one of those plastic bendy straws you love so much. " he snuggled against the bigger  
saiyajin, " Isn't that wonderful Kaka-chan? "  
" Heh-heh, yeah, " Goku laughed nervously, " Wonderful... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
11:59 PM 2/5/02  
END OF PART ONE  
Chuquita: (nostalgic) Ahh, Cu, he takes me back...  
Goku: Huh?  
Chuquita: (smiles) Cu was in the VERY FIRST offical fanfic I ever wrote called "Love Strikes Without Warning" back in Sept'99  
Goku: (thinks for a moment) I don't remember being there...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Oh that was WAY BACK when I was writing pkmn fics. You weren't there.  
Goku: (enlightened) OH!  
Vegeta: [standing outside the door] HELLO?  
Goku: Veggie still misses us.  
Chuquita: I noticed.   
Goku: (giggles) He just wants to be cared about. Silly lil ouji 'o mine!  
Chuquita: [elbows Son] Hey Son-San, play along with me. (loudly) I WONDER WHERE VEGGIE IS!  
Goku: WE MISS HIM SO!  
Chuquita: I WISH WE WEREN'T SO NEGLECTFUL OF HIM!  
Goku: WE LOVE HIM VERY MUCH!  
Vegeta: (kicks down the door & proudly walks inside) (smirking) Hmmph! So I _AM_ needed after all.  
Goku: (giggling at Veggie) Veggie's so CUTE!  
Chuquita: (smiles) Aww Vedge, the Corner wouldn't be the same without our short be-love-ed little saiyajin prince! You know  
that!  
Vegeta: (boastful) I _AM_ beloved, aren't I!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hoo-boy, now I got him started.  
Goku: I love my little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (smirks) [to audiance] See ME in part 2, you peasants!  
Chuquita: (groans) Ohhh...me & my big mouth! 


	2. Veggie's Little Valentine

6:38 PM 2/6/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "I'll take the good times, I'll take the bad times, I'll take  
you just the way you are." -Elton John  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to Part 2 of our Valentine's Day special.  
Goku: (happily) Where prices are 50% off orignal value, with COUPON! [holds coupon up to the  
camera]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Heh-heh, heh...  
Vegeta: [drops two boxes onto the desk] (smirks) Happy Mush Day, bakas.  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) Boxes...how thoughtful.  
Vegeta: (growls) IT'S _INSIDE_ THE BOXES!  
Goku: (squeals) OOH! Valentine's gift from little Veggie! [rips his box to pieces & cheers]  
IT'S CANDY!  
Chuquita: [opens her box to reveal more candy] (grins) ALRIGHT VEGGIE!  
Goku: Veggie is the best!  
Chuquita: [takes some candy out, then stops] (suspicously) Waitaminute, what's the catch?  
Vegeta: (surprised) Catch?  
Chuquita: (flatly) Yes CATCH. With you there's always some string attached....you want some  
ridiculously large gift in return, don't you?  
Vegeta: (grins victoriously) No, no I don't. It's Mush Day, I'm just being a nice saiyajin--  
--temporarily, of course.  
Chuquita: (sighs) "of course."  
Vegeta: (still grinning boastfully) Besides, I know I'm the favorite, so just think of this as me thanking you for your  
choice on weither me or Kakarrot is the superior saiyajin.  
Chuquita: (stops in mid-bite of a piece of chocolate) WHAT?!  
Vegeta: Well I _AM_ your favorite, aren't I?  
Goku: (w/big watery eyes) What about me?  
Chuquita: (angry) I NEVER SAID ANY SUCH THING!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Well I _AM_ the star of the majority of these stories, right?  
Chuquita: Right...  
Vegeta: And I _WAS_ the character you chose to be your co-host, right?  
Chuquita: (narrowing her eyes at him) Right...  
Vegeta: And they say 'you always hurt the ones you love', and I've been punished and embarassed MANY MORE times than  
Kakarrot here ever has.  
Chuquita: (glares at him, then smiles wickedly) Well Veggie if that little saying is true then that must mean you love  
Son-kun over here LOADS.  
Goku: (now grinning widely at Veggie, his eyes sparkling & his body shaking; drool drizzling down the side of his mouth)  
(anxiously) VEGGIE _LOVES_ ME THAT _MUCH_???  
Vegeta: Ech? [backs up, nervous]  
Goku: (excited) OH MY LITTLE VEGGIE!  
Chuquita: [holding Goku back] (grins) You better get running Veggie-head! I'm about to let go of him in a minute!  
Goku: VEGGIE-VEGGIE-VEGGIE-VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: (glares at Chu) You wouldn't dare.  
Chuquita: (snickers) Of course I would Veggie. You're my favorite, remember? [loosens her grip on Goku, who's putting even  
more energy to gunning after the ouji] Ready Son-San?  
Goku: (squeals) VEH-GEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Vegeta: [panickingly jiggles the doorknob, desprately trying to open it]  
Chuquita: (smiles) I love you Veggie. [lets go of Son] GO SON-KUN!  
Goku: [bolts towards Veggie] WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
Vegeta: (shrieks) AHH!  
[Goku slams into him, sending them flying into the other room & demolishing half of the right wall]  
Chuquita: Ahh, isn't friendship beautiful--(bursts into laughter) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
Summary: It's Veggie's first valentine's day, but after he finds out what it is, there's nothing the  
disqusted ouji wants more than to hide out until the 'acursed day of mush' is over. Unfortunately for  
him, the gang decides to try to get him into the festivities and Goku calls up the one person he knows  
that has the powers to get Veggie into the holiday spirit. But what happens when the plan backfires and  
works a little TOO well? Will Goku be able to deal with the slap-happy ouji for the whole day? How much  
love can a big buddy take? Find out!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ahh, here I am with my three favorite, most wonderful companions. Bul-chan, Mirai, and my sweet little valentine  
Kaka-chan! " Vegeta said happily as they all sat at the table. Bulma had fallen asleep and had her head leaning back against  
the chair, Mirai was tinkering with his glass, and Goku was busy suspicously observing the ouji.  
" Kaasan? Kaasan wake up! " Mirai whispered, poking Bulma in the arm with his fork.  
" Zzzz...zZZzzz... "  
" Ohhh, " Mirai sighed, " Hopeless. "  
" Why don't you take a sip, Kakarrotto-chan? " Vegeta said, smiling calmly at Goku, who looked down at the liquid  
in his glass uneasily.  
" I'm not sure I'm that thirsty Veggie. " Goku replied, shifting uncomfortably. The ouji continued to smile at him as  
he got up and walked over to the larger saiyajin.  
" It's very delicous you know Kakarrot. " the ouji slid next to him, " Have some, will you? " he tipped the glass in  
Goku's direction.  
" Re--really Veggie, I'm fine. I only came back to check on you. I, I was worried something happened to you. " Goku  
said nervously.  
" You were WORRIED about me? " Vegeta stared at him, starry-eyed, " Oh Kakay, I love you. " he sighed, then clung to  
Goku's arm.  
" YAY! VEGGIE LOVES ME! " Goku grinned, then paused, " Hey, waitaminute. Veggie NEVER tells me he loves me, YOU'RE  
NOT MY _REAL_ LITTLE BUDDY " he tried to shake Vegeta off of him.  
" Oh I am. I'm still very much indeed real. " Vegeta continued to talk smoothly to him, " But if you must know, after  
you left; I had a revelation! " he said, his voice heightening on the last word.  
" A--revelation, Vegeta? " Goku said, recalling the arrow Cu had shot into the prince.  
" Mmm. " he nodded, " It felt like every ounce of rage had evaporated from within my body! It felt frighteningly  
beautiful. So soft and pure and free of all revenge & denial. And I want to thank you for it, the one responsible for this  
glorious metamorphsis. "  
" Me--responsible? " Goku cringed with guilt.  
" YES! " Vegeta smiled at him, hugging the bigger saiyajin tightly around the waist, " It HAS to be you, you made  
such an effort to get me to enjoy Valentine's Day, you're the only one who went to such lengths--just for me. " he closed his  
eyes, still smiling.  
" Heh-heh, yeah, I went to lengths alright.. " Goku chuckled nervously.  
" You know that adorable little card you made just for me? "  
" Uh--yeah... "  
" I framed it! " Vegeta grinned, pulling away & pointing to the wall behind him. Goku looked up to see his  
poorly-made heart-shaped valentine on the wall with a delicate pearl frame surrounding it.  
" So you did... " Goku sweatdropped.  
" KA-KEEEE! " Vegeta whined from behind him. Goku turned around to see the ouji holding Goku's glass up towards him,  
" Go on, taste it? I bought it especially for you, my valentine. "  
Goku bit his bottom lip, " Well, I guess I could take a little sip of it. There's no harm in that, is there? "  
" Of course not. " the prince replied, " Besides, you're the one who brought all my emotions to the surface, you  
deserve a little pamper treatment every once in while, don't you? "  
" I, oh-kay. " Goku said, taking the cup from Vegeta & taking a gulp. He shook his head as almost instantly  
everything around him became a swirling blurr of images, " Uhhhhh, " he wobbled backward, " What was in that? " he asked, now  
half-sober.  
" Nothing that I don't think you can't handle Kakarrot. " Vegeta smirked at him as Goku felt his vision go completely  
black.  
  
  
" Ohhhhhhh, my head. " Goku groaned, then sat up to find himself on the couch in the living room. Mirai sat in the  
corner of the room. He had finished opening his cards and was now reading them one by one, a proud look on his face,  
" Mirai? " Goku said weakly.  
Mirai froze, turning his attention to Goku, " Son-San, don't...move... " Mirai warned in a hushed voice.  
" "don't move", why? " Goku looked at him, baffled, then sniffed the air for the scent of Vegeta's new 'perfume',  
" I don't smell Veggie anywhere, in fact, I *sniff*sniff* smell something completely different. " he looked around for the  
source.  
" That's you. " Mirai scratched his head, then avoided eye-contact with Goku & went back to his cards.  
" Me? " Goku lifted his wrist to his nose & sniffed it, only to reel back in disqust, " OH EEEW! VEGGIE SPRAYED THAT  
SMELLY WATER ALL OVER ME! " he rubbed his wrist off into his slipper, " ...slipper!? " Goku looked down to see a pair of  
white slippers on his feet, " AHH! WHERE'S MY BOOTS! "  
" Toussan took 'um. " Mirai noted, still reading his letters, " I'm not sure where he put them, I've been trying to  
stay out of his vision range. For--obvious reasons. "  
" Wuh--where's Bulma? " Goku asked, worried.  
" Still at the table. " Mirai pointed to Bulma, who was still fast asleep, " I give her about 1 to 2 hours until she  
wakes up. Boy is she gonna be cranky. "  
" How long have I been out, Mirai? " Goku said.  
" Couple hours. Give or take. " Mirai shrugged, " You might wanna pull your robe down. " he pointed to him.  
" Robe? What're you talkin 'bout--EEKP! " Goku shrieked to find there was a long red robe inplace of his gi, " AHH!  
BAD VEGGIE! " he gulped. A thought hit him and he checked his robe, then sighed with relief to see his boxers still in place,  
" Well, I'm mildly relieved...what's Veggie been doing all this time? "  
" I don't know. He got the robe & slippers on you and he's been hauled up in his room ever since. " Mirai sighed,  
" I'm starting to worry. "  
" Maybe I should've asked Cu to use a weaker arrow after all. " Goku said sadly.  
" MAYBE you shouldn't have CALLED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! " Mirai snapped at him, irritated. Goku was taken aback,  
" Sorry Son-San, Toussan's just creepin me out more than usual. "  
" Tell me about it. Veggie NEVER scared me before, but now I'm kinda afraid myself. " Goku said, " Kinda like Chi-Chi  
--OH NO! " he got to his feet.  
" What? "  
" CHI-CHI! I TOLD HER I'D BE RIGHT BACK! " Goku gasped, " Oh, she's probably wondering what happened to me! My poor  
Chi-chan! " he sniffled, " AHH! If I'm not home yet that means she'll come looking for m-- "  
" GOKU! "  
" --me. " Goku squeaked out.  
" GOKU YOU OPEN UP RIGHT NOW! " Chi-Chi screamed from behind the front door.  
" AHHH! MIRAI WHAT AM I GONNA DO! " Goku yelped in panic, " IT CAN'T LOOK ANY WORSE! "  
" Oh valentine? " Vegeta crooned from the top of the stairs, holding a bouquet of roses behind his back.  
" IT GOT WORSE! " Goku screamed, " MIRAI! MIRAI! WHAT'LL I DO! " he turned to the corner Mirai was seated in only to  
find the lavender-hairred wonder tip-toeing off into the other room with his pile of letters in his arms, " MIR-AII! "  
" Sorry-Son-San-gotta-go-something-came-up! " Mirai said quickly, then zipped off.  
Goku's face turned a pale color as he watched Mirai leave while Vegeta slid down the stair railing and landed behind  
Goku just as Chi-Chi blasted the front door down with her bazooka.  
" GO-KUUUUU!!!! " Chi-Chi roared angrily, " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! "  
" Uhh--I, I, ::you wouldn't believe me if I told you:: I was busy, uhh, " he put his hand behind his back, then  
pulled the bouquet unawarely from Vegeta & held them up to her, " Getting flowers--for you? "  
" Aww, Go-chan, they're beautiful. " Chi-Chi said sweetly, taking the flowers, " But I don't believe a word you  
said. " she said flatly. Goku sweatdropped.  
" You know, that's understandable. " Goku chuckled, " I mean, uhh--Chi, you know when I said to you earlier about me  
BREAKING Vegeta? "  
" Yes? " Chi-Chi eyed him supicously.  
" Well, I--err--Cu's arrow did more than that. He's had a mental breakdown Chi-chan, it's scary. " Goku shivered.  
Chi-Chi looked at him, conserned, " I'm really getting worried whether what I've done to him is permanent or not. "  
" Don't worry about it, he's been heading towards a mental breakdown for years now. " Chi-Chi chuckled, trying to  
make him feel better.  
" Have I now? " a voice said slyly as Chi-Chi felt a tap on her back & turned around to see Vegeta smiling at her.  
" AHH! " she gawked, then growled at him, " YOU, what are YOU doing here, " she paused, " And what are you WEARING! "  
" Ohhhhh, you noticed! " Vegeta said sweetly, then pulled out a daisy and handed it to her, " Chi-Chi, why don't you  
come sit down with us. It's very comfortable and worthy of a lady of your stature. " he said suevely to her as he made his  
way into the living room.  
Chi-Chi stood there, still very much confused.  
" He--he's gotta still be Veggie deep inside, right Chi-chan? " Goku begged her, " I mean--there's gotta--hasta be  
some way to get rid of, whatever Cu's arrow injected into his body, right? Deep down he must STILL be Veggie, RIGHT! " he  
was well on his way to tears.  
" Err, " Chi-Chi looked down at the daisy, which suddenly to her surprise shot water up at her face, drenching her.  
She sent a death glare towards Vegeta, who was still smiling compassionately at them, " Oh he's still Vegeta on the inside  
alright. " she gritted through her teeth, throwing the daisy to the ground. Chi-Chi cracked her knuckles, " And when I get  
through with him those insides are going to be ON THE OUTSIDE! " she stomped over to him. Goku looked on in horror.  
" VEGETA! " Chi-Chi shouted angrily at him. The prince looked up at her, " YOU SHORT LITTLE LIAR I OUTTA--oop! "  
she yelped as Vegeta tripped her & caught her.  
" Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you're angry? " Vegeta said smoothly, smiling at her. His eyes  
however seemed to be mocking Chi-Chi & laughing at the prank he had just pulled, contradicting everything else about the  
ouji's present state.  
" I, uhh, thank you. " Chi-Chi blushed mildy, then shook her head, " NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE YOU! " she grabbed him  
by the collar & held him up to her height, " JUST _WHAT_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! "  
" You're so mean, why is she so mean, valentine? " Vegeta looked over Goku, innocently.  
" Ummm, well? " Goku stammered.  
" 'VALENTINE'? " Chi-Chi glowered at Goku, " You're his 'valentine' now? "  
" I, I think I am. " Goku scratched his head, nervous.  
" Of course he is, isn't that right Kaka-chan? " Vegeta zipped over to Goku, Chi-Chi fell to the floor as her  
'support beam' rushed over to the other side of the room. She layed there on the floor & narrowed her eyes at the ceiling.  
" Awww, Kakay? You'll be my valentine forever, won't you? " he said softly, reaching out to hug the other saiyajin  
again, who backed up away from him.  
" Where're my boots? " Goku demanded, freezing Vegeta's movements temporarily as he thought.  
" ..OH YES, you're boots. They're downstairs in your room. " Vegeta answered.  
" I don't live here Vegeta. " Goku shook his head, uncertain, " The only thing down there is the cellar. "  
" Not anymore it isn't. " Vegeta nodded to him, " It's YOUR room now. "  
" MY...room? " Goku backed up.  
" Yes, a room especially for you. I put your gi down there as well. " Vegeta went on.  
" IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP MY GOKU HERE VEGETA THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! " Chi-Chi made her way  
over to them. Vegeta kicked out his foot at her, sending her flying through the open doorway outside. Chi-Chi yelped as she  
felt herself make contact with the sidewalk, " WHY _YOU_! " she ran towards the front door, only to have Vegeta slam it in  
her face. Chi-Chi slid down to the ground, then lept to her feet & jiggled the handle, " LOCKED?! " she shouted, then stood  
there and smirked at the front door. Chi-Chi turned to the audiance, " As you know, this means war. "  
  
  
" War is such a relative concept to use upon this arguement, wouldn't you say so Kakay? " Vegeta smiled calmly as  
they sat at the kitchen table. The ouji sipped his tea.  
" Does that mean you're not gonna fight Chi-chan, Veggie? " Goku grinned.  
" HA! For what I'm going to be fighting over, Kakarrotto-chan, THIS IS GOING TO BE NOT JUST WAR, BUT AN ALL-OUT  
BATTLE TO THE DEATH! " the evil smirk temporarily returned to it's rightful spot on Vegeta's face. He cackled, then stopped  
& coughed to excuse himself, " So, Kaka-chan? " he said, changing the subject, " How about if I show you to your room, hmm? "  
" Uhhh, that's not really that necessary Veggie. I know where my room is. " Goku said uneasily, " It's back at my  
HOME. " he narrowed his eyes. To his surprise, the ouji wasn't paying any attention, only swirling his spoon around inside  
the teacup.  
" Hmm? " he looked up at Goku, the sly, hypnotic smile back on his face, " Yes, my Valentine? "  
" Err... " Goku sweatdropped, " Well-- "  
" --you know Kakay, your hair's looking awfully dirty. All covered in dandruff and bugs, I should wash it for you. "  
he smiled, giggling.  
" No thank you Veggie. " Goku put his hands on his head protectively, " I don't want my hair smelling like some kind  
of fancy Veggie-juice perfume. I, uhh, I like my dandruff, and my--ugh--bugs. " he spat out.  
Vegeta got up and grabbed him by the wrist, " Come along with me, valentine. You want to smell beautiful, don't you?"  
" I wanna smell the way I do now. " Goku pouted, protesting and trying to pull his wrist away. He yanked it out of  
Vegeta's grasp, then paused for an extravaganza of wailing and whining and yelling, only to get silence, " Veggie? " he  
glanced over at Vegeta, only to see him smiling back at Goku in a very familiar manner, ::Is this how I look when Veggie gets  
mad about not wanting to cooperate with ME?:: he thought, staring at Vegeta.  
" Please Kakarrotto-chan? Just take my hand, I promise I won't hurt you. " he chuckled slightly, holding his arm out  
to the other saiyajin.  
" Well-- "  
" I knew you would! " Vegeta said gleefully, pulling Goku out of the chair by both hands, " Now come on, follow me!  
I had a little hairdresser's chair made up just for my sweet little valentine. " he said, dragging Goku towards the stairs,  
" I have a whole BUNCH of stuff I'd like to try in that gorgeous, silky peasant hair of yours. "  
Goku sweatdropped, " At least he used 'peasant' this time. That's a good sign, right? "  
  
  
  
" And Sandy, and Julia, and Ann, and Lisa, and Rodney--Rodney?? " Mirai scratched his head as he read off the owners  
of the many cards in his pile. Reading the names, then tossing them over his shoulder, " Yeesh, who ARE all these people?! "  
" Mirai! Mirai! " a voice whispered from behind him. Mirai turned around to see Chi-Chi knocking at the window-pane,  
" Open up! "  
" CHI-CHI!? " Mirai gawked, then paused, " How did you get up here, my room's on the third floor. " he said,  
confused.  
" I used a really really tall ladder. " Chi-Chi replied. Mirai curiously pushed open one of the windows to see the  
ladder, then heard a yelp, " AHHH! "  
" Huh? " Mirai blinked, noticing Chi-Chi was no longer on the ladder, " Where'd she go? "  
" MIRAI! " Chi-Chi yelled at him, holding onto the window for dear life, " YOU BLOCKHEAD! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!  
KILL ME? I HAVE REVENGE TO PLOT, NOW HELP ME IN! "  
" Yuh--yes ma'am. " Mirai gulped, then pulled Chi-Chi inside, " Sorry about that. " he said, then sweatdropped at the  
size of the ladder, " That thing must be at least three stories tall. "  
" As a matter of fact, it is. " Chi-Chi dusted herself off, " Now where's that disqusting, obsessed little ouji! I  
have a word or two for him! " she looked around angrily.  
" I, think he's, downstairs. " Mirai said nervously.  
" GOOD! " she shouted, determined. Chi-Chi ran over to her ladder & got back on it, preparing to climb back down,  
" Thank you Mirai. "  
" Err, you're...welcome. " Mirai sweatdropped, then gasped as he peered down at the ground, " CHI-CHI! "  
" What!" she snapped up at Mirai, who just pointed downward. Chi-Chi glanced below her to see Vegeta poking his head  
out of an open window & smirking evilly at her, " YOU! THERE YOU ARE! " she growled, making her way down the ladder towards  
the second floor. Vegeta grinned and pulled out a giant pair of hedgeclippers, preparing to chop the ladder in two. Chi-Chi's  
eyes widened.  
" You wouldn't dare. " she glared at him. Vegeta stopped for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly, he smiled  
, nodded to Chi-Chi and cut the ladder, sending her falling down several stories and into the bushes.  
" AAUGH! " Chi-Chi screamed as she fell into the shrubbery. She shook her fist in the air, " I'LL BE BACK VEGETA!  
AND WHEN I DO, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER _HEARD_ OF VALENTINE'S DAY! " she yelled with rage as she got into the  
car & made a bee-line for home.  
" Actually, I'm very happy I DO know about it. " Vegeta chuckled, then closed the window.  
  
  
" Isn't that right Kakay? " he said to the bigger saiyajin, who stood at the opposite end of the bathroom staring at  
the hairdresser's chair Vegeta had fastened infront of the sink, " Come on Kaka-chan, take a seat. " he smiled as he calmly  
patted the seat of the chair, " It's so comfortable, you'll feel like you're laying on a warm, fluffy white cloud. "  
" H--how do I know you don't have some kind of handcuffs in that chair to strap my arms & legs in as soon as I sit  
down! " Goku pointed at him suspicously.  
" Well, because I love you. And when you love somebody you trust them VERY VERY much. I trust you enough not to leap  
out of the chair and run away just as much as I trust myself not to hurt you. " Vegeta explained.  
" Uhhh, oh-kay Veggie. " Goku shivered slightly, sitting down in the chair, " But you better not try to do anything  
funny to me. " he shook his finger at the ouji, who pulled a lever on the chair, sending the seat into a flat position so the  
back of Goku's head was now hanging inches above the sink. Goku looked around in surprise, then watched as Vegeta grabbed an  
armful of hair products & excitedly placed them on the counter. Goku gulped.  
" Ahh, " Vegeta sighed, sniffing one of the bottles, " Breathtaking. "  
Goku sat up to watch him, curious and scared at the same time.  
" I think I'm going to use this one. " Vegeta said outloud to himself, then smiled at the other saiyajin, " It smells  
like strawberries! I do enjoy strawberries. " his gaze returned to the bottle. He walked over to the chair & turned the  
faucet on, " Kakay would you mind leaning your cute little Kaka-head back down? "  
" You better not have some evil plot in mind Veggie. " Goku said as he did so, hot water rushed through his hair,  
" Cuz if you do I'll make sure whatever it is won't succeed. " he stared up at the ceiling.  
" Haha, the only "plot" I have in mind at the moment Kakarrotto-chan, is to wash all that dirt out of your hair and  
make those cuddily little locks of yours smell like strawberries! " Vegeta giggled, then squirted a glob of goo into Goku's  
hair, " Now close your eyes, I wouldn't want to get any shampoo in those deep, endless orbs you call eyes. " he said suevely.  
Goku groaned, " At this point, I'd take that over what Cu's arrow's done to you anyday. "  
  
  
  
" Mmmmm, it smells heavenly. Doesn't it smell heavenly, valentine? " Vegeta sighed as he took a whiff of Goku's wet,  
but now clean hair, " Like a strawberry garden. "  
" More like a soaked strawberry garden. " Goku whinced, trying to move his bangs out of his face.  
" Is that a hint? " Vegeta hugged the saiyajin from behind.  
" HINT?! " Goku's head bolted upward, his nerves shot, " NO! IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT A HINT TO ANYTHING VEGETA! "  
" You want me to dry that mane of yours, don't you? " Vegeta smiled.  
" 'dry'?...YES, DRY! Of course. " Goku laughed nervously.  
" I'll go get the blowdrier! " Vegeta pinched Goku's cheek, then ran off to the hallway closet. Goku let out a sigh  
of relief and let his head hit the back of the chair.  
" I think I am slowly losing my mind. " Goku said at a loss while watching the ceiling, " This is why Veggie was so  
crazy, I drove him down 'crazy lane', and now he's driving me there in some kind of bizarre Veggie-revenge....WHAT AM I  
SAYING! " Goku lept to his feet, " That's insane! What am I thinking! He's just under the influence of that arrow...does that  
mean he secretly DOES love me THAT DEEPLY and wouldn't say anything because of his little 'pride' issue, or did Cu's arrow  
just SUPERSIZE the amount Veggie loved me BEFORE he got hit with it. " Goku went on with his monologue to himself, then  
stopped when he realized he was talking outloud to himself, " Oh no...I AM GOING CRAZY! ONLY CRAZY PEOPLE HAVE CONVERSATIONS  
OUTLOUD WITH THEMSELVES! Crazy people like Veggie... "  
" Oh Kak-YYYYYY! " Vegeta stuck his head in the doorway. He tilted his head, " What are you doing out of your chair  
little angel? "  
" Errrr... " Goku nervously backed up towards the hairdresser chair, " Little buddy? What's that in your hand? " he  
pointed to the foreign object in Vegeta's hand, the other hand held the blowdrier.  
Vegeta looked over at it, " Ohhhh, this. " he held it up, " It's a special brush for people with such soft, luxerious  
hair like yourself. " he said smoothly.  
" Really? Heh-heh, that's, uhh, very interesting. " Goku chuckled, trying to keep himself from shaking as he made his  
way back into the chair.  
" ...OH! " Vegeta said suddenly, dropping the items to the ground, " I forgot the most important thing of all! "  
" Your--pride? " Goku offered, wishing he had never let that arrow get near his little buddy.  
" NO silly. " Vegeta smiled at him, " THIS! " he held up a smock they used to put on patients at barber shops to keep  
hair from falling onto the patient's clothes. This particular smock read "Veggie-sama no Kakarrotto-chan"--Veggie's Kaka-chan  
, in big pink bubble-letters. Goku sweatdropped. The ouji skipped over to him & tied the smock around the bigger saiyajin's  
neck, " THERE! Adorable! " Vegeta clasped his hands together.  
Goku looked down at the smock & sighed, depressed, " Little buddy Veggie? " he spoke up.  
" Yes Kakay? " Vegeta said as he went to work plugging the blowdrier in.  
" Veggie, I, was just thinking. " Goku started out just as Vegeta interupted him.  
" Really? And all by yourself too. " Vegeta smirked mockingly at him. Goku's eyes widened, the ouji now acting much  
more familiar to him.  
" Veggie? " Goku looked him over hopefully.  
" No, it's the queen of England, OF COURSE IT'S "VEGGIE"! " Vegeta snarled at him. Goku began to sniffle, then  
rapidly got out of his chair and ran over to him.  
" OH MY LITTLE VEGGIE ARE YOU BACK FOR REAL! " Goku squealed, grabbing the ouji's hands, " You're angry at me again!"  
" Kakarrot...let..GO! " Vegeta growled at him, pulling his hands away. He tested out opening and closing his hands,  
" Bakayaro! You could have ripped them right off! " he glared over at Goku, who was looking on at him with pure relief.  
" Little buddy came back to me? " Goku sniffled happily.  
The ouji narrowed his eyes at Goku. His expression soon turned into a blank stare, and then bright red again. The  
big dopey grin from before followed. The bigger saiyajin gasped, realizing what was happening. He backed up.  
" I would never leave you, valentine. You know that. " Vegeta latched onto Goku, " Oh Kaka-chan. " he whispered  
quietly, " So caring...so thoughtful...so precious... "  
" ARRGH! " Goku bopped the prince on the head, " VEGGIE COME BACK! " he shouted down at him, panickingly shaking the  
ouji by the head, " I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I SAW YOU! COME BACK OUT I'M SORRY! "  
Vegeta pushed him away, then raised an eyebrow at him, " ? "  
Goku covered his ears in anticipation of the infuriated yelling he was about to recieve in his face courtesy of his  
short prince.  
" Awwww, Kakay. You're playing one of your little games aren't you? " Vegeta chuckled. Goku pouted in defeat, " Now  
get back into the chair so I can dry your strawberry-scented hair oh-kay? "  
" Alright. " Goku said sadly as he got back into the chair.  
  
  
  
" Veggie? " Goku spoke up. The ouji was more than halfway finished brushing and drying Goku's hair.  
" Yes Kakarrotto-chan? "  
" Veggie, I was thinking. " Goku said, repeating his phrase from earlier.  
" And? " Vegeta responded, untangling a knot in the other saiyajin's hair.  
" Can we spar? "  
" WHA?! " Vegeta gawked, taken aback, " SPAR AGAINST _YOU_! "  
" Yeah. " Goku smiled happily, " I bet that'll fix you--err--make you feel even better than you do now! "  
" Oh valentine, I would NEVER spar against you. " Vegeta rubbed Goku on the head.  
" You wouldn't? " Goku sulked.  
" What if I hurt you! I could never forgive myself, little baby. " he hugged Goku tightly.  
" I'd forgive you. " Goku looked up at him, beggingly.  
" Nonsense, I'm not going to beat up my sweethearted valentine. " Vegeta huffed, then finished and got Goku back to  
his feet, " Now follow me and I'll show you to your room. We can go play down there. Cards maybe. "  
" Little buddy? " Goku said as Vegeta pushed him out of the bathroom & into the hall.  
" Hmm? "  
" Do you remember being mad at me earlier? "  
" Yes. "  
" Why aren't you mad at me now? "  
Vegeta paused, " Well, I forgot what I was mad at you for, and then I remembered how much I LOVED YOU and the rage  
disappeared again. "  
" So, it's just missing? "  
" Missing? "  
" Your ego. "  
Vegeta scratched his head, " I wouldn't say missing, just mis-placed. " he snuggled against Goku's back, " Let's go  
already! " he said cheerfully.  
" Mis-placed, " Goku thought to himself, then smiled, " Ahh, so all I need to do is find it. That can't be too hard,  
can it? "  
" We're HERE! " Vegeta said. Goku looked down to see the steps leading to the cellar basement, " Ready? "  
" Do I have a choice? "  
" ...nope! " Vegeta said happily.  
" Oh.... "  
  
  
" Oh-kay Kaasan, remind me again why we're doing this? " Gohan asked Chi-Chi as they, along with 7 year old Goten  
sat in the bushes infront of Capsule Corp wearing spy-gear.  
Chi-Chi continued to stare through her binoculars, " We're here to get REVENGE on that short, evil little creature,  
Vegeta. "  
" But I like Uncle Veggie. " Goten said, " He's funny and when he starts yelling his face turns blue and then I laugh  
and laugh and he yells some more and his face turns even bluer and-- "  
" --what are we getting revenge on him for anyway? " Gohan interupted.  
" He kidnapped my Goku and he's holding him hostage and doing who-knows-what to him! " Chi-Chi glared at the building  
, " He makes me sick! "  
" But Kaasan, I thought Toussan told you that he went to check on Vegeta himself, " Gohan said, " That isn't exactly  
kidnapping. "  
Chi-Chi sent a death-glare in his direction, " He IS holding him hostage though. " she went back to her binoculars,  
" And WE have to get him out and then DESTROY Vegeta and boil his body in its own juices! " Chi-Chi snickered maniacally.  
" I like juices! " Goten chirped.  
" But don't you think this is a little--urm--EXTREME. " Gohan pulled at his black spy suit, " I mean, it's not like  
we're going to be breaking in and-- "  
" ? "  
" --WE'RE GOING TO BE BREAKING IN?! " Gohan shrieked.  
" Shh! Not so loud! " Chi-Chi put her finger up to her mouth.  
" Kaasan! We can't break in! It's against the law! What would people think if they knew the GREAT SAIYAMAN was  
breaking into other people's houses! " Gohan said, worried.  
" We're not breaking in, we're just entering unannouced. " Chi-Chi nodded.  
Gohan tilted his head, " Where did you get all the money for this stuff anyway? " he pointed to their spygear.  
" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him blankly.  
  
:::"ALRIGHT! THIS IS A STICKUP! " Chi-Chi shouted as she & Goten stood inside the bank with black masks over their  
eyes. She bounded to the counter, " NOW PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THE BAG AND NOBODY GETS HURT! "  
The person at the counter quickly shoved loads of money into Chi-Chi's bag. She closed the bag, then smiled at them  
as she made her exit, " Thank you for donating to such a worthy cause. I assure you this money will be going to an  
educational charity. "  
" Yeah! " Goten grinned, " Us! ":::  
  
  
" Umm...the bank? " Chi-Chi replied.  
" We don't have an account at the bank " Gohan said flatly.  
" Desperate times call for desperate measures, Gohan. " Chi-Chi said, determined, " NOW LET'S GO! "  
" Ohhhhhh, " Gohan groaned, " Why me... "  
" Why, because we like you! " Goten grinned.  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
9:48 PM 2/9/2002  
END OF PART TWO  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) This story is just getting weirder and weirder.  
Goku: [walks over to her while holding an angry Veggie in his arms] I dunno, I kinda like it. With the exception of Veggie's  
creepy romantic alter-ego.  
[grins down at Vegeta] What about you little Veggie? You like the story so far?  
Vegeta: (face turning blue & green from lack of oxygen) *gak*!  
Goku: (happily) I'll take that as a yes! [hugs Veggie tighter]  
Chuquita: Not to interupt your 'buddy moment', but I don't think he can breathe if you hold him that tight.  
Goku: Hmm? (looks down at Veggie) Veggie looks kinda cute in blue.  
Vegeta: [desperately trying to pull himself away] (growling) Kaka....rrot!  
Goku: Yes little Veggie?  
Vegeta: LET...GO...NOW!  
Goku: (thinks for a moment) Mmm...OH-KAY! [drops Vegeta to the ground, who falls flat on his bottom]  
Vegeta: (whinces in pain) Ohhhhh, (grumbles) that's going to be sore in the morning.  
Chuquita: You should buy a cream for that.  
Vegeta: (raises an eyebrow) "butt cream"? Does that actually exist?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) How should I know. You made it up.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (loudly) [w/chocolates stuffed in his mouth] HI GUYS!  
[Chu & Veggie jump]  
Chuquita: AHH, SON-SAN! DON'T DO THAT!  
Vegeta: BAKAYARO--(pauses) What happened to your cheeks?!  
Goku: [opens his mouth to reveal hundreds of melting chocolates] (muffled) Ahhhh...esth candee!  
Vegeta: Funny, I don't remember buying THAT MUCH chocolate.  
Goku: (grins) Silly Veggie! I got the rest of it from the cooking show they're taping next door.  
Chuquita: (gasps) YOU WHAT?! [feels a tap on her shoulder] [turns around to see Emeril glaring at her] (laughs nervously)  
Heh-heh...bam? 


	3. Old maid, Go fish; Veggie's invisible fo...

8:14 PM 2/10/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "The Brak Show"  
Brak: (singing) Friendship, is like an ointment,  
when you feel like you've been stung by 50 bees!  
No matter where you rub it,  
you know it feels better,  
because it's the tropical anl--  
Zorak: --SHUT UP!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Greetings and welcome to Part 3 of "Be My Veggietine"! We're having a contest.  
Goku: [sitting next to her with a bib reading Food-King on it] (excitedly) An EATING contest.  
Vegeta: (grinning) A CHOCOLATE eating contest between me and Kakarrot.  
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow) Don't you mean "Kakarrot and I"?  
Vegeta: (snaps at her) I REFUSE TO PUT BAKA-BOY'S NAME BEFORE MY OWN!  
Chuquita: "Baka-boy"? Haven't heard that one before.  
Goku: (happily) My little buddy's VERY CREATIVE!  
Vegeta: (nods proudly) Hmmph! Now bring on the gooey chocolatey treat! (to audiance) As the prince, it is only natural that  
my royal stomach is larger and MUCH MORE developed than Kakarrot's PEASANT TUMMY, predestining my victory in this contest of  
chocolate consumption.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Whatever you say Veggie. [turns to her right & calls off-set] BRING ON THE CHOCOLATE!  
[all watch as two dumptrucks come from either side of the Corner & drop two giant mounds of chocolate infront of them. One  
in front of each of the saiyajins]  
Goku: (squeals) WOW!!  
Vegeta: (gulps) That's a...lot of chocolate...  
Chuquita: (grins) Aww, gonna wimp out before you start Veggie?  
Vegeta: (growls at her) NEVER! I CAN EAT JUST AS MUCH FOOD AS KAKARROT IF NOT _MORE_!!  
Chuquita: (skeptically) Sure you can, if you forget the fact that he's almost twice your size and can eat 10 times his  
own bodyweight.  
Goku: (smiling at the mountain of chocolate infront of him) Mmm...  
Chuquita: [pulls out her stopwatch] ALRIGHT! READY?  
Go & Veggie: YEAH!  
Chuquita: (clicks her stopwatch) Aaaand _GO_!  
  
Summary: It's Veggie's first valentine's day, but after he finds out what it is, there's nothing the  
disqusted ouji wants more than to hide out until the 'acursed day of mush' is over. Unfortunately for  
him, the gang decides to try to get him into the festivities and Goku calls up the one person he knows  
that has the powers to get Veggie into the holiday spirit. But what happens when the plan backfires and  
works a little TOO well? Will Goku be able to deal with the slap-happy ouji for the whole day? How much  
love can a big buddy take? Find out!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! " Goku exclaimed as they stood in the cellar, which now looked like a replicate of his  
bedroom, " IT'S AN EXACT COPY! "  
" Actually, this is the orignal. " Vegeta smiled at him.  
" WHAT?! " Goku gawked at the shorter saiyajin, then turned back to the room before him, " It can't be! "  
" It was simple to move it here really. " Vegeta explained, " All I did utilize some of Capsule Corp's technology,  
lock on to the position of your house and *poof*! The entire room was instantly teleported to the basement " he smiled,  
" Ingenius, wasn't it? "  
" Don't you think this is a little EXTREME on your part Veggie? " Goku sweatdropped.  
The ouji giggled insanely, " Aww, nothing's TOO EXTREME for my valentine! " he smiled, then said smoothly, " Besides,  
with you down here we won't have to be so far apart now will we? "  
" I hope you know how to put it back. " Goku laughed nervously, " Because once/if that arrow wears off you're really  
gonna regret doing this. "  
" Arrow? " Vegeta cocked his head, confused. Goku quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, " What arrow? "  
" Uhh--nothing! I said nothing! Nope! Not a thing! Hahahaha! " Goku panicked.  
" Hmm, " Vegeta stared at him suspiciously, then grinned, " Oh-kay! Whatever you say, _angel_. " he smirked, then  
pulled something out of his back-pocket, " So, Kaka-chan... "  
Goku looked at him uneasily.  
" How about that game of cards! " the ouji grinned, holding up the pack, " Are we gonna play are what? "  
Goku let out a sigh of relief, " I must be losing my mind. "  
  
  
" Kaasan, you have no idea how embrassing this is, do you? " Gohan grumbled as he, Chi-Chi, & Goten snuck inside  
Capsule Corp with bushes over themselves.  
" SHH! " Chi-Chi shh-ed him, " How are we supposed to spy on that EVIL LITTLE MENACE TO SOCIETY if you keep talking!"  
she snapped at him.  
" Suh--suh, sorry Mommy. " Gohan whimpered. Goten sweatdropped. Gohan turned to him, " You agree with me, don't you?"  
" Yeah, it's kinda itchy in here I wanna get out. " Goten called back from inside his own bush.  
Gohan summoned up his courage and went back over to Chi-Chi, " Urm, Kaasan? Goten and I were thinking and we've  
decided to use something other than bushes to hide in. Besides who keeps bushes inside their house anyway! We stick out like  
sore thumbs and-- "  
" SHH! " Chi-Chi said again, but not nearly as aggresively, " I hear something! "  
" Oh. " Gohan observed. The trio inched their way towards the closed door leading downstairs to the cellar.  
" I hear voices. " Goten said.  
" They must be down there. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, plotting in the back of her mind.  
" Hello? "  
" AHH! " all three shrieked at once, ducking their heads back into the bushes. Gohan peeked out of his to see a  
lavender-hairred person staring down at them.  
" Mirai! " Gohan said with relief, " It's you! "  
" We thought it was Uncle Veggie. " Goten grinned sheepishly.  
" ... " Mirai stared at them, " Uhh, Gohan? "  
" Yeah? "  
" Why are you three dressed up in spy-gear and wearing bushes? "  
" We're here to save my poor little Goku from the clutches of THE OPPESSOR!! " Chi-Chi shook her fist in the air with  
anger.  
Mirai sweatdropped, " Funny, that's what Toussan refers to HER as. ", he sighed, " They're actually more similar  
than each other realizes. "  
" VEGETA AND KAASAN?! SIMILAR!? " Gohan gawked.  
" With the exception that Chi-Chi isn't royalty. " Mirai nodded.  
" Actually, her father's the Ox King. So I guess that would make her the princess. " Gohan scratched his head.  
Mirai sweatdropped again, " Chi-Chi, a PRINCESS? You're kidding... "  
" WILL YOU TWO STOP YAPPING! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN! " Chi-Chi shouted with her ear against the wall.  
" You know, it isn't very polite to listen in on other people's conversations-- " Mirai crossed his arms as the rest  
of the gang pressed their ears against the cellar door.  
" ---HEEHEEHEE! Oh Kakarrotto-chan you're a riot! " Vegeta's voice giggled up from the cellar. Mirai soon found  
himself listening in through the muffled door as well.  
  
  
" Well I don't know HOW to play "go fish". " Goku pouted stubbornly as they sat across from one another at a small  
table in Goku's newly teleported room.  
" That's so funny! You know how to fish but you can't play the card game by the same title. " Vegeta snickered.  
  
  
" What are they saying? " Gohan whispered anxiously.  
" Something about fish. " Mirai said, confused.  
" That's Goku down there alright. " Chi-Chi chuckled, then returned to glaring, " That obsessed little ouji better  
not be hurting my Go-chan or I'll twist his head right off his spinal cord! "  
  
  
" So! What game DO you want to play? " Vegeta said cheerfully as he shuffled the cards.  
" I dunno. " Goku shrugged, then spoke up, " Are you SURE you wouldn't rather spar with me little buddy Veggie? "  
he said teasingly.  
Vegeta looked up from his deck and smiled, " Oh Kakay, I already answered that. No. What if I were to spar against  
you and you got HURT! I couldn't live with myself if something like that happened to my one and only valentine. " he shook  
his head with worry, then started to deal out the cards.  
" Oh-kay... " Goku sighed in defeat, " But there's GOTTA be some way to snap him out of this, I can't win. " he  
mumbled, then bolted upward, an idea sparked in his head, ::WIN! THAT'S IT! VEGGIE LOVES TO WIN! IF I LET HIM DEFEAT ME...  
HE _HAS_ TO GET BACK TO NORMAL! His little Veggie-ego'll practically swell with pride after beating "Kakarrot" at something,  
heck, beating me at ANYTHING:: Goku chuckled, ::The silly lil Veggie, he won't know what's comin!:: " What do you think we  
should play Veggie? "  
" How about Old Maid? "  
  
  
" WHAT DID HE CALL ME!!! " Chi-Chi roared at the door, powering up and quickly forming a large ball of ki in each  
hand.  
" AHH! KAASAN NO! " Gohan grabbed onto her, " NO DON'T! TOUSSAN'S DOWN THERE REMEMBER! Besides, if Vegeta gets mad  
he'll cream you! " he gulped.  
Chi-Chi smirked, then made the ki balls disappear, " Ohh little Gohan, how naive. " she smiled, " There's more  
than one way for your Kaasan to ANNIHILATE that disqusting creature that Goku has dubbed "Veggie". Honestly, I don't know HOW  
he can socialize with that psychopath! "  
  
  
" Hee-hee, I win again! " Vegeta said happily as he set his cards down on the table. Goku sighed sadly.  
" Little buddy, that's the 18th time in a row, don't you feel the slightest need to laugh in my face; mock me; or  
boast about your 'royal bloodline' defeating my 'red peasant goo' in the least? " Goku begged hopefully.  
Vegeta looked at him, then smiled lovingly at the bigger saiyajin and zipped over to him, " Oh my little Kaka-chan,  
here, let me see your cards. " he said, taking them from him. Vegeta turned his back towards Goku and switched several of the  
other saiyajin's cards, " HEY! Look lil Kakay, " he said, holding up the cards infront of Goku, which were now all aces,  
" You won after all and you were too bashful to show it weren't you sweetheart. " he gave Goku a quick hug. Goku frowned at  
the cards, " Feel better now? "  
" I want my old, angry Veggie back. " Goku sniffled, " The one who'd yell and yell and yell at me while using words  
I couldn't understand and then asking me if I understood him and I'd say no and then steam'd come out his mad little Veggie  
ears and, and, and--- " he desperately tried to hold back his tears, " --Vegeta I don't think I want to play Old Maid  
anymore! " he composed himself.  
" Well then, let's play a different game. " Vegeta grinned evilly, returning to the smooth-talking tone he had used  
earlier.  
" What? " Goku said, starting to feel uneasy all over again.  
" Poker. "  
" Poker? "  
" STRIP poker, Kakarrot. "  
  
  
Mirai, Chi-Chi, Gohan & Goten stood there against the door, their eyes wide enough to take up half their heads and  
their faces all a pale white.  
Goten scratched his head, then broke the silence, " Hey Kaasan, who's poker and why does she want to be poked in the  
first place? "  
" RRRRRRRRRR... " Chi-Chi shook with rage, beginning to feel her blood boil.  
" GAH! Kaasan! Remember the plan! Remember the plan! " Gohan said in a panic, " We wait for Vegeta to leave, THEN we  
barge in and save Toussan! "  
" THAT...LITTLE...ARRRRRH! " she screamed, her body let loose a level of ki powerful enough to almost equal Gohan  
himself's.  
" PLEASE KAASAN! THE PLAN! " Gohan grabbed her right arm, Mirai added him by grabbing her left, " If you attack  
Vegeta now it's too likely Toussan will get caught in the crossfire! "  
" BUT...I...HE.... " Chi-Chi gritted through her teeth, then slowly surrendered to them, " Alright. I'll... " she  
cringed in disqust, " ...wait. " she moved closer to the door & opened it a crack to hear the conversation better.  
" Haha, so THAT'S how you play it. That's funny Veggie! " Goku chuckled lightly from downstairs. Chi-Chi staired down  
the dark staircase, conserned.  
" Want to play against me, valentine? " Vegeta said in that sueve tone of voice Chi-Chi had quickly gotten to abhor.  
She bit her lip nervously, listening closely for Goku's reply.  
" Well, I dunno... "  
" JUST SAY NO, GOKU! JUST SAY NO! " Chi-Chi cried down at him from upstairs.  
" Chi-chan? " Goku cocked his head. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the stairs & slid his chair closer to his big buddy.  
" DON'T GIVE IN TO HIM! YOU CAN DO IT! " Chi-Chi went on, desperately trying to influence his answer.  
Goku turned to Vegeta, who to his surprise, was now sitting just a couple inches away from him, " Sorry little buddy,  
but if Chi-Chi says I can't play that game with you, then I'm NOT playing that game with you. " he nodded.  
" Now Kakarrotto-chan, Chi-Chi didn't SAY that word for word, did she? " Vegeta smiled calmly at him.  
" No... " Goku looked downward.  
" All she was doing was encouraging you to choose her side. That's peer pressure. You don't want to give in to peer  
pressure, do you lil Kakay? "  
" Well, I wouldn't exactly call it pressure... " Goku trailed off.  
" Kakarrotto-chan, have I pressured you to choose MY side? " Vegeta asked innocently.  
" ... " Goku thought for a moment, " No...you haven't. "  
" See! " Vegeta grinned at him, " Now who would you rather play with? Smelly old "Chi-chan", or your warm-n-fuzzy  
little buddy "Veggie"? "  
" Hmm, " Goku rubbed his chin, then smiled, " I can't decide so I choose BOTH! "  
" BOTH!? " Chi-Chi & Vegeta yelled angrily at him.  
" ERRRR, YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH! " Vegeta screamed, furious.  
" HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT HYPNOTIZED LITTLE JERK ON PAR WITH ME! " Chi-Chi snarled from upstairs, glaring down at them,  
Gohan & Mirai still holding her back.  
" But--but you didn't say I couldn't choose both! " Goku whined.  
" WELL YOU CAN'T! " Vegeta shouted at him, then snorted, aggrivated. He folded his arms in discontent.  
An excited grin spread across Goku's face, " Is little Veggie MAD at me? "  
" YES I AM MAD AT YOU! " Vegeta snarled, then returned to his pouting position.  
" Ooooooh! Veggie's my old Veggie again! " Goku clapped happily, giggling, " I made my decision! I wanna play with  
little Veggie AFTER ALL! "  
" AAAHHHH...AHHHHH... " Chi-Chi stood at the top of the stairs, gawking in disbelief.  
" Well maybe _I'VE_ decided I DON'T want to play with you now. " Vegeta grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Goku, which  
only made the bigger saiyajin bubble with even more joy.  
" Pleeeeeease little buddy who's-back-to-normal-and-makin-me-just-feel-like-wanting-to-squeeze-his-little-Veggie-  
-guts-out-cuz-I-love-him-SO! " Goku shook with happiness as he lifted the ouji by the underarms and held him up. Vegeta  
continued to sneer at Goku in his normal Veggie-like manner, lifting Goku's hopes higher.  
" NO! I said I am no longer playing with you and that means that I am no longer--urm--playing with you. " Vegeta  
said stubbornly, then turned his head over his shoulder just as Goku hugged him.  
" Awww, little buddy! I know you wanna! " Goku teased the aggrivated prince.  
" No I don't! "  
" Yes you do! "  
" NO I DON'T! "  
" Yes you do! "  
" NO I--hehheh, heh. " the ouji's face began to change red again. His tongue hung out the side of his mouth as he  
felt his body begin to shake again. Pressure being built up inside where the arrow had hit him.  
" I know you wanna play with me Veggie! All you gotta do is say yes to me! " Goku said in a sing-song voice, still  
hugging the ouji. He felt a glob of wet go splatter onto his shoulder and pulled Vegeta away to see he now had a long trail  
of drool coming out the side of his mouth his tongue was hanging out of, " OH EEW! " Goku said in realization of what the  
glob on his shoulder was, " VEGGIE'S _DROOLING_! " he said in disqust, " And his face is red too. " he remarked, then gasped,  
" HIS FACE IS RED! Oh no! I lost him again! " Goku shrieked, then procedded to shake Vegeta back & forth, " VEGGIE! VEGGIE  
COME BACK! " he plopped the ouji onto the ground and moved Vegeta's arms up & down, trying to adjust them like an old TV  
antenna when the program fizzes out. He sobbed, " VEH-GEE! VEGGIE VEGGIE VEGGIE! " he desperately tried to shake him again,  
" I KNEW I shouldn't have hugged him just yet! He couldn't take it! And I got SO CLOSE too! He was almost BACK! I could FEEL  
his old mean Veggie-self rising to the surface! And now he's switching modes again! OH VEGGIE!!! " he wailed.  
" OH KAKARROTTO-CHAN! " Vegeta squealed, then latched onto him just as an insane roar echoed from the top of the  
stairs. Goku's eyes widened with excitement.  
" Chi-Chi! She's come to save me! Again! " Goku grinned, now being able to see her as she reached the bottom stairs  
and flew at them, " HI CHI-CHI! "  
" RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA--OOF! " Chi-Chi felt herself slam into something, then slowly slide down onto the floor,  
" Why am _I_ having all the bad luck in this episode! " she shouted at the ceiling, then glared at Goku & Vegeta, only to  
find she was still over several feet away from them, " What the? " she got up, then reached out, only to feel something in  
her way.  
" Invisible force field! " Vegeta chirped happily at her, hugging onto the frightened Goku even tighter, " Aren't I  
CLEVER valentine? " he smiled up at Goku, " We can get out, but she can't get IN! "  
" WAH! FORCE FIELD! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU TRUSTED ME! " Goku gawked, trying to push him away.  
" Oh, I trust you, I just don't trust her! " Vegeta smiled, pointing to Chi-Chi, who was pounding on the force-field  
walls with all her might, but making little progress, " I'm so glad I thought of it. " he nodded, then went into dramatic  
mode, " I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF MY LITTLE KAKAY WERE TO BE STOLEN AWAY FROM ME IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT! " Vegeta sobbed,  
then returned to his happy attitude, " Besides, what would I do without my valentine? "  
" Errr... " Goku bit his lip, " Vegeta! This is called imprisonment! You can't keep me here for not doing anything! "  
" Of course you DID something, silly! " Vegeta giggled, then pointed at him, " It was YOU who gave me that valentine,  
wasn't it? It was YOU who so desperately wished I would get into the spirit of things, and YOU wanted me to be your special  
little valentine, correct? " an evil smirk appeared on his face, but not the usual one Goku was used to.  
" But not this WAY! Not like this! This isn't it at all! " Goku shook his head, then put his hands on either side of  
it, trying to stop a mental breakdown from all the guilt layed upon him, " All I wanted you to do was to come downstairs and  
eat all the candy with us and maybe be a little sweeter for a day! That's it! " he shook, " WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST COME  
DOWNSTAIRS EARLIER! THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE CALLED CU AND NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! " tears started to well up in his eyes  
" Ohhh, Goku. " Chi-Chi paused, watching him sadly.  
" Cu? Who is Cu, Kakarrotto-chan? " Vegeta tilted his head in confusion.  
" AHH! " Goku slapped his hand over his mouth, paling, " Nobody. "  
" Oh. Oh-kay then! " Vegeta said, " Now sit your lil Kaka-tushie down and let's play some poker! " he patted the  
seats of the chairs.  
" DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO HIM VEGETA! " Chi-Chi screamed from outside the invisible forcefield.  
Goku ran over to her, then went to grab her hand only to have the forcefield stop him too, " HEY! Veggie you said  
this thing lets us out! "  
" Only if I order it too, and I didn't order anything, did I? " Vegeta chuckled.  
Goku turned to Chi-Chi, " Chi-chan, I need you to go find Cu. "  
" WHAT! WHAT ABOUT YOU! "  
He sighed, " I'll keep Vegeta busy while you go do that. Cu lives right outside the river it should be no trouble  
find him at all. " Goku smiled weakly, " All you have to do is get him and bring him back here and HOPEFULLY he'll have  
something to counteract that arrow I made him use on Veggie. I'm going to go along with his cardgame until you get back--try  
to drag it out, that way he'll still be down here when you bring Cu and it will be easier for Cu to aim at him! "  
" GOKU! That's genius! " Chi-Chi gasped.  
" Heh-heh, I know, heh, it's definately a sign that I'm losing my mind. " Goku laughed nervously, " Now hurry, I'm  
not exactly sure how long this 'poker' game lasts so I'm not sure how long I can stall him. "  
" Oh-kay Goku. " Chi-Chi said, worried, then narrowed her eyes, " And you better make sure he doesn't pull ANYTHING  
on you! " she shook her finger.  
Goku grinned, " Well then, I'll just have to make sure I win! "  
" NO! NO! Try to, uhh, try to TIE it. " Chi-Chi said nervously.  
" Why? "  
" WHY! Ugh, Goku, in strip poker the LOSER ends up completely---uhh, without his clothes on! " Chi-Chi sputtered.  
" Naked? " Goku's eyes widened.  
" YES! " Chi-Chi hissed at him.  
" Ohhhhh... " Goku's face turned a pale white as he glanced over at the eager ouji sitting at the table, still  
shuffling cards, " I'm going to have to do a lot more stalling than I thought... "  
  
  
  
" Gohan! Get in the car! " Chi-Chi yelled as she bounded up the stairs.  
" Whu--why! What about Toussan! And Vegeta! " Gohan asked, confused.  
" Mirai will guard the door until we get back. " Chi-Chi continued, " Goten will stay with him incase we need someone  
to distract Vegeta! "  
" WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO DISTRACT UNCLE VEGGIE! " Goten whined.  
" _BECAUSE_ YOU LOOK JUST LIKE GOKU! Only bite-sized. " Chi-Chi nodded, " NOW COME ON GOHAN! WE GOT WORK TO DO AND A  
CUPID TO FIND! " she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the house.  
" Ahhhhh.... " Gohan whined, confused and frustrated at the same time just as Chi-Chi slammed the door on them.  
Goten & Mirai glanced at each other. Mirai raised his hand.  
" Heh-heh, uhhh, hi? "  
  
  
" CUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! " Chi-Chi roared with anger as she stomped through the forest, followed  
by Gohan, who tried his best to stay at least 2 feet behind her to avoid any outbursts.  
" Kaasan, I don't think he's here. " Gohan whispered.  
" OF COURSE HE'S HERE! IF GOKU SAID HE'S HERE THAN HE'S HERE! " Chi-Chi screamed, " WE _HAVE_ TO FIND HIM. " she  
shouted, then sobbed, " I left my poor baby in that nasty little ouji's house! Alone in that basement room with him! Who  
knows what that evil little vegetable-brain will do to him if I don't find this "Cu" person and get back there! "  
" Well, he asked for it you know. "  
" WHAT WAS THAT! "  
" It wasn't me! It wasn't me! " Gohan shook his head. They both looked up to see Cu leaning against one of the tree  
branches.  
" I told him it was powerful, but he didn't believe me. " Cu nodded.  
" YOU! DOWN HERE! NOOOOOOOOOOOWW! " Chi-Chi screamed at him. Cupid froze with fear, then slowly floated down before  
Chi-Chi. She picked him up by the neck & shook him back and forth, " YOU MADE VEGETA FALL IN LOVE WITH MY LITTLE GOKU AND  
NOW HE'S IN REAL TROUBLE BECAUSE OF YOU!! "  
" LISTEN LADY! I DIDN'T _MAKE_ VEGETA FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYBODY! YOUR STUPID 'GOKU' PRACTICALLY BEGGED ME TO USE IT  
ON HIM! IT'S _NOT_ MY RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT HAPPENS AFTER! " Cu yelled back at her.  
" OF COURSE IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBLITY! IT WAS _YOUR_ ARROW THAT _YOU_ SHOT AT HIM! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, than lowered  
her voice to its darkest and most threatening tone, " And if you don't fix what you've done to that evil little ouji I'll  
MAKE IT your responsiblity. " she narrowed her eyes at him.  
" I...I...I...yes ma'am! " Cu saluted her, his hand shaking as he did so.  
" Good. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " NOW FOLLOW ME! "  
  
  
" You know what Veggie? Let's call it a night huh? " Goku laughed nervously as he looked across the table at the  
saiyajin he was playing against.  
" Awww, Kakay, why don't we just play out this hand and THEN we call it a night, hmm? " Vegeta whined, " Why we  
could have a sleepover! Yeah, a sleepover with my wonderful beautiful little valentine Kakarrotto-chan. " the ouji mused,  
" Just the two of us! How delightful that would be... "  
" Umm, actually Veggie, I'm getting kinda drafty over here if you know what I mean. " Goku mumbled, embrassed.  
" Well so am I but nobody's won yet have they! " Vegeta said stubbornly, then set his cards on the table, " HA!  
I WIN THIS ROUND! "  
Goku sighed, " There goes my other sock. " he grumbled, flinging his left sock against the wall.  
" Well Kaka-chan, I guess that makes this the last hand of the game. " a spark of compition lit up in the prince's  
eyes, " The next one to win, wins it all. "  
" Veggie, I, I really think I'm done playing. " Goku said nervously.  
" Awwww, don't be such a chicken! What have you got to lose anyway? " Vegeta giggled.  
" My shorts. " Goku pointed to his boxers.  
" *gasp-of-joy* ME TOO! " Vegeta grinned back at him, " Isn't that ironic. "  
" Heh-heh, yeah....ironic. " Goku sweatdropped as Vegeta dealed out the last hand of cards. Goku gulped as he picked  
up his cards, then turned a pale green, " 2, 8, 10, 7, 3. " he read in his mind, " Vegeta, let's call it a tie! " he said  
suddenly.  
" Why? You wanna find out who wins, don't you lil Kakay? " Vegeta asked innocently.  
" It's, it's not that, it's just--::I can't win with these cards! Look at 'um! They're all different colors and they  
all have different symbols and not a single pair! As soon as I put these cards down I'll lose this game to Veggie! Not to  
mention my unmentionables:: --I'm to sleepy to go on. "  
" Sleepy? You don't look sleepy Kakarrotto-chan? " Vegeta scratched his head, then smiled gleefully at his 5 aces,  
" Besides, I wanna know what cards you have. " he said, then slammed his own deck on the table. Goku caught himself from  
nearly shrieking at the sight of the 5 aces.  
::I only thought there were 4 aces:: Goku paused for a moment, then went back to panicking.  
" GOKU! GOKU I'M BACK! " Chi-Chi shouted, coming down the stairs dragging Cu behind her; Gohan bringing up the rear,  
" I'M BACK AND I BROUGHT CU WITH M--eep! " she gasped to see the two saiyajins sitting at the table with the cards, clothes  
sparwled all over the ground.  
" NO! Chi-Chi calm down! Look! " Goku got up to reveal he still had his boxers on, as did Vegeta, " You just made it  
in time for the LAST ROUND. " he stressed the two words.  
" OH! Ohhhhhhh. " she sweatdropped, " I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner Go-chan, the LITTLE WEASEL, " she glared at Cu,  
" was harder to find than I expected.  
" Sorry Son-San, I should have more FULLY explained the effects of number 11 on your little friend here. " Cu  
chuckled nervously.  
" I'm his little BUDDY. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Cu, then grabbed onto the bigger saiyajin's arm possessively,  
" And who are YOU? An evil pixie here to steal my *precious valentine Kaka-chan* HUH! HUH! " he growled at Cu.  
" NO! Vegeta! He's not an evil pixie! " Goku protested, trying to get the smaller saiyajin off of his arm, which  
proved harder than it looked by how tightly Vegeta had grasped onto it, " That's Cupid--err--Cu. He's the one that changed  
your little Veggie-body-chemicals with one of his arrows and that's why you're acting this way! " he explained.  
" Arrows? " Vegeta glanced at the arrows in Cu's pack, " Ahhh, arrows, huh? " his twisted little mind began to plot.  
He let down the invisible shield & zipped over to Cu, " Say, 'Cu', you wouldn't mind if I were to see one of those little  
'arrows' of yours, would you? "  
" Veggie what are you doing? " Goku asked, starting to feel uneasy again.  
" You may NOT. " Cu put his hand over the pack, " You're under deep intoxication! In this state of mind who KNOWS  
what you would do with them! "  
" I think I know what he'd do with them. " Goku gulped, backing up. The ouji looked over at him & flashed him a smile  
, " Vegeta don't you dare think what I think you're thinking that I think! "  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped along with the rest of the group, then burst into giggles, " Oh Kakay! You're so cute  
with your blubbering little peasant speech! " he said, then zipped behind Cu & grabbed numbers 6 to 10 and punched Cu in the  
gut, causing him to bend down. He snickered at Goku, " Think fast Kakarrot! " he chucked 6 and 8 at Goku, who nearly dodged  
them by mere inches.  
" VEGGIE CUT THAT OUT! " Goku shrieked, frightened at how close he had cut missing the arrows.  
" ERRR! VEGETA! " Chi-Chi snarled as she lept at the saiyajin prince, who flew up into the air and above Chi-Chi's  
reach, " GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT YOU COWARD! "  
" Aww, what's the matter, you can't reach me? " Vegeta cackled, then said in the smooth voice from before, " Oh my  
little Kaka-valentine? Where are you? I have a present for you. " he held 7, 9, and 10 above his head.  
" STOP HIM! " Cu struggled to get up, " THOSE ARROWS ARE HEAT SENSITIVE! THEY'LL SEEK OUT BODY HEAT IN WHATEVER  
DIRECTION THEY'RE AIMED! "  
" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT SOONER! " Chi-Chi screamed at him. Cu cringed.  
" You didn't give me a chance. " he whimpered.  
" I'M COMING FOR YA TOUSSAN! " Gohan cried, flying up & towards Goku. Vegeta sensed him and glared.  
" SHIELD UP! " Vegeta ordered as the invisible shield re-appeared, causing Gohan to slam face-first into it and  
leaving only Vegeta and Goku inside the shield.  
" CHI-CHAN!! " Goku wailed as he pinned his back against the wall inside the shield.  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi cried.  
" Ahh Kaka-chan, " Vegeta smiled as he drew out 7 & 9, " If these arrows did this much to me, just think what they  
could do to you. "  
" I'm thinking... " Goku gulped, shaking the horrific images out of his head.  
" HA! " Vegeta threw 7 & 9 at him. Goku dodged to the left, then the right.  
" Ahhahahahaha! " he laughed with relief, " Sorry to burst your bubble little buddy! You just have bad aim! That's  
all! " Goku grinned as Vegeta suddenly disappeared, then re-appeared behind him. Goku looked over his shoulder, then shrieked  
in pain and turned his head forward to see the front end of the final arrow sticking out his middle, " AHH! AHHHH! " he went  
to grab the arrow, trying to shove it back the other way. His eyes layed upon the arrow's number as it started to liquify,  
" Number...10... " he looked up in fright to find Vegeta was now standing infront of him, grinning widely in victory.  
" On the contrary Kakarrot, I happen to have VERY good aim. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:01 AM 2/14/02  
END OF PART THREE!  
Chuquita: (chuckles nervously) I honestly thought this was going to be the last chapter, oh well. (grins) Since I have a  
chocolate-eating contest to judge I'll do the ending first. Stay tuned for the final part, part 4, of Be My Veggietine! Due  
sometime early next week.  
[walks over to Veggie & Goku, who are now big, fat, and bloated]  
Chuquita: (happily) So! How are you boys?  
Goku: (groaning in pain) [stomach gurgles] Can't...feel...heart....OHHH! [passes out, leaving 1 piece of chocolate on the  
table]  
Chuquita: And YOU, Veggie?  
Vegeta: It....hurts...very...much.  
Chuquita: You know Veggie, you're both tied. If you eat one more piece, you win!  
Vegeta: I...OHHHH, I can't!  
Chuquita: Son-kun's passed out already! You still have a chance! (cheers) Go Veggie go! [to audiance] COME ON! LET'S CHEER  
THE LITTLE OUJI ON!  
Audiance: GO VEGGIE GO! GO VEGGIE GO! GO VEGGIE GO!  
Vegeta: [grabs the last piece of chocolate, then opens his mouth & shakily tosses it in and swallows] I...I DID IT! YAY FOR  
ME! THE GREAT SAIYAJIN PRINCE _ALWAYS_ TRIUMPHS! [freezes as his now huge, round body starts shaking wildy] What the--?  
!!+BOOM+!!  
[half-digested chocolate covers the Corner]  
Chuquita: [glances over at Veggie] OH! OH YUCK! (turns green)  
Vegeta: AHHHHHH! CHU! CHU GET DENDE! QUICK!  
Chuquita: (shocked) Oh my GOD is that disqusting! I am so glad this is a story and not a comic book, UGH oh Vegeta that's  
gross! Does it hurt?  
Vegeta: (whimpers) Only when I BREATHE!  
Chuquita: Don't worry Veggie! I'll get Dende on the phone! [grabs a nearby phone & starts dialing] Look on the bright side  
Veggie, at least you won.  
Vegeta: (smiles weakly) Yeah, yeah I DID win, didn't I? (grins) ALL HAIL TO ME; THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI YOU  
PEASANTS! YEAHH....ohhhh. (faints) 


	4. Fish and cheeseburgers; Cu gets his just...

4:11 PM 2/14/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Space Ghost Coast to Coast  
ZORAK: Oh! Space Ghost! I forgot to tell you something.   
SPACE GHOST: (PERKS UP) You did? What?   
ZORAK: Miss Nesbitt called.   
SPACE GHOST: Miss Nesbitt called? When? Why didn't you get me?   
ZORAK: You were in the bathroom.   
SPACE GHOST: Ah, my beautiful Miss Nesbitt called, for me. (SMILE SPARKLES)   
ZORAK: Yeah, to say you're still broken up.   
SPACE GHOST: D'oh!   
ZORAK: (LAUGHS)   
MOLTAR: (LAUGHS)   
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi and welcome to Part 4 of "Be My Veggietine". If you missed the last Corner,  
we had an eat-off chocolate-eating contest between my co-host and co-co-host here. (grins) And Veggie won!  
Vegeta: (yells) WON! WON WHAT! WON GETTING MY STOMACH SOWEN BACK TOGETHER! THE BLASTED THING _EXPLODED_ BECAUSE OF YOU!  
Goku: (grins) Aww Veggie, don't be a sore winner! I had fun!  
Vegeta: FUN?! OH _SURE_ IT WAS SURE FUN FOR ME WHEN MY _GUTS SPLATTERED ALL OVER THE AUDIANCE_!!!! "  
Goku: (cringes) Ooh, touchy.  
Chuquita: Hey Veggie?  
Vegeta: WHAT!  
Chuquita: You DID win. So...here! [hands him a blue ribbon w/the words #1 on it]  
Vegeta: (oohes) Ooooooh, shiney! [pins it on his shirt] HA! I'm number 1 and Kakarrot's number twoooooo! (blows raspberry  
at Goku, who sweatdrops) I'm so happy!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Unlike our custodian, who'll be cleaning your digestive juices off the floor for a whole month.  
Custodian Joe: [shakes his fist at them from out in the audiance] STUPID KIDS!  
Chuquita: (laughs nervously)  
Goku: (confused) Hey where'd the audiance go?  
Chuquita: They got covered in Veggie-goo and had to leave till we at least get this place in decent cleanliness again,  
which should be by the next Corner.  
Goku: Oh.  
Vegeta: (raises an eyebrow) "Veggie-goo"???  
Chuquita: (flatly) Well what would you call it? (mumbles) As if I had to ask.  
Vegeta: (grins proudly) Royal liquified organ juices. And as far as the audiance is conserned they should consider themselves  
BLESSED to be covered in the stomach juices of the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!  
Goku: Mmm...juices....  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) Ehhhh...heh-heh. Well, on with the next and final part of our story!  
Vegeta: Thank God! (huffs) I can't stand to look at all this Mush Day memorabilia! (gags at the pinkness)  
Goku: (sniffles) I'm gonna kinda miss all the free candy....  
Chuquita: [pats him on the back] Awww, don't worry Son-San! Next fic we're having a brand new special guest from the show!  
Goku: (yelps) NOT BURA AGAIN!  
Chuquita: NO WAY! Not after what she did to us last time, that's for sure....  
Goku: So, who's the guest?  
Chuquita: Vegetto.  
Goku: (claps his hands together) Ahh, my problem child. (grins) His little brain's fused on all wrong!  
Chuquita: Indeed.  
Vegeta: Who'd you say?  
Chuquita: Nothing.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yeah it BETTER be nothing.  
  
  
Summary: It's Veggie's first valentine's day, but after he finds out what it is, there's nothing the  
disqusted ouji wants more than to hide out until the 'acursed day of mush' is over. Unfortunately for  
him, the gang decides to try to get him into the festivities and Goku calls up the one person he knows  
that has the powers to get Veggie into the holiday spirit. But what happens when the plan backfires and  
works a little TOO well? Will Goku be able to deal with the slap-happy ouji for the whole day? How much  
love can a big buddy take? Find out!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" AHHHHHHHH!!! LITTLE VEGGIE HOW COULD YOU! " Goku fell to his knees in pain, grabbing at his chest where the arrow  
had liquified, " LITTLE BUDDIES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HURT THEIR BIG BUDDIES, VEGGIE! " he sobbed, starting to feel his entire  
body begin to shake, " THEY LOVE EACH OTHER _WITHOUT_ USING ANY STUPID ARROWS ON ONE ANOTHER TO MAKE THEM LOVE 'UM MORE! "  
" My sweet little valentine, how quickly you forget. " Vegeta said smoothly as he bent down to the other saiyajin,  
" That's what you had Cu do to ME, wasn't it? And eye for an eye, Kakarrotto-chan. "  
" GOKU! GOKUUUUUUU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! " Chi-Chi cried, pressing her hands against the shield.  
" I--I'm oh-kay Chi-chan, in fact, I don't feel ANYTHING. " Goku got up, surprised.  
" That's, usually the first signal. " Cu said nervously, " You feel nothing wrong with you, then a couple of giggles,  
rising body temperature, then you black out, wake up, and--by then it'll have made its way all throughout your system. "  
" Well then, all we have to do is keep him from fainting then, right? " Gohan pleaded with Cu, who shook his head.  
" That has nothing to do with it. It's just a reaction from the arrow, it's so his body can cool down after his  
temperature rises. " Cu sighed.  
" YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T STOP IT! " Gohan screamed.  
" I'm afraid not. "  
" WELL AT LEAST YOU HAVE TO HAVE SOME WAY TO COUNTERACT IT ON BOTH OF THEM! " Gohan continued.  
" Well I--- " Cu started, then screeched as Chi-Chi grabbed him and held him infront of her, snarling furiously.  
" YOU _BETTER_ HAVE A WAY TO FIX MY GOKU BECAUSE I AM NOT JUST GOING TO SIT AROUND HERE WHILE HE RUNS AWAY TO SOME  
LITTLE FRENCH TOWN WITH THAT MEAN CRUEL, EVIL LITTLE OUJI VEGETA! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs.  
" I, I, I DO have a mixture to counteract it, but it takes time to make. " Cu shivered, frightened.  
" Hmm, France huh...I kind of like that idea. " Vegeta mused, " What about you Kakay? You'd like to come with me to  
Paris, wouldn't you? "  
" BAD VEGGIE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE! " Goku scholded him angrily.  
" Oh I know what I did Kaka-chan, and that's seal our fates together. " he smirked, then softened it into a smile,  
" It will be so wonderful once you get used to it. Sailing across the ocean, journeying to far-off lands, seeing what this  
miserable little mud-ball of yours has to offer us! " Vegeta sighed dreamily.  
" NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE HERE! " Goku & Chi-Chi shouted at Vegeta in unison.  
" There is NO WAY I'm going to let you drag my baby along on your personal little 3 hour tour buddy! " Chi-Chi put  
her foot down.  
" Yeah Veggie. Besides, I'm already going to do all that stuff with my Chi-chan! " Goku added sweetly.  
" Awww, Goku! " Chi-Chi blushed.  
" That is, after we win the lottery or inherit some obscenely large amount of money. " he said cheerfully. Chi-Chi  
sweatdropped.  
" Well I guess its the thought that counts. " she grumbled, scratching her head.  
" Ahh, but _I_ already have an obscenely large amount of cash just in my back pocket alone. " Vegeta sneaked towards  
him, " I could take you anywhere you'd like to go Kaka-chan. Anywhere your little Kaka-heart desires to visit, just name it  
and I'll take you there. "  
" Oh-kay then, " Goku smirked, " take me back home. "  
Vegeta was taken aback, " WHAT?! "  
" Move me and my bedroom back where it belongs Vegeta, back in my HOUSE. _THAT_ is where I want to go. " Goku nodded  
proudly.  
" HEE-HEE! He did it! " Chi-Chi clapped, bouncing up and down, " That's my Goku! "  
" I...I.... " Vegeta sputtered.  
" You said you'd take me anywhere Veggie. And the place you're going to take me, and Chi-Chi, and Gohan, and Goten,  
is back to our home. " Goku said.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " NEVER! " he shouted.  
" WHAT?! " Goku gawked, " But you said-- "  
" --YOU'RE NEVER GOING HOME! " Vegeta screamed at Goku, then slammed the bigger saiyajin against the wall, frustrated  
tears welling up in his eyes, " And in a few hours you will agree with me. " he tried to smile.  
" But Veggie! "  
" SILENCE!!! " he yelled, then formed several rings of ki and chucked them at Goku, shakling him to the wall.  
" Heh, well, these look familiar. " Goku chuckled in a sort of ironic twist, " You did this to me back when I fought  
you the LAST TIME you were possessed. "  
" The 'last time'? " Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at Gohan.  
" Majin Buu. " Gohan whispered back.  
" OH! " Chi-Chi said, enlightened.  
" So--uhh, where did you get the idea for this little trick anyway? " Goku asked Vegeta as the prince turned around  
and headed for the other side of the shield.  
" Actually, I got that bit of insperation from you Kakay, you were so good at eluding me that I thought up something  
to keep you in ONE PLACE. " Vegeta glared at him. Goku gulped. The ouji perked up, " Now! If you'll excuse me valentine I  
have some things to pack for our little trip to paradise together, wherever that may be. " he said, " SHIELD DOWN! " Vegeta  
ordered the invisible force-field, which disappeared for a moment just as he walked out, then re-appeared, leaving Goku stuck  
inside it. Chi-Chi took one step towards him. Vegeta glared back at her and went SSJ2. Chi-Chi bit her lip in anger, " You  
take one more step closer and I'll blast your head off. "  
" Errrr.... " Chi-Chi growled, " GOHAN! STOP HIM! " she barked out. Gohan went SSJ2 himself.  
" VEGETA! " he yelled at the ouji, who just turned to him and let out a huge ki-blast that sent him crashing into the  
shield and causing the entire house to shake.  
" There, that's better. "  
  
  
" So, you're not really Trunks, but you are Trunks. " Goten said, confused as he & Mirai sat next to the door to the  
cellar.  
" Yes. "  
" OHHH! " Goten grinned, " ...I don't get it. "  
Mirai fell down, animé style, " No, you see, I'm Trunks, from the future, but not your future, from the future of the  
alternate dimension. "  
" Where's MY alternate--future--person thingy? " Goten scratched his head, " If Trunks has one then I should have one  
too, right? "  
" Actually, you don't exist in MY timeline. " Mirai laughed nervously.  
" Why not! " Goten said, slightly peeved.  
" Well, because in my timeline Goku, err, your father, died before he got your mom pregnant with you. " Mirai  
explained to the confused 7 year old.  
" What about Marron? Does she exist in the alternate dimension? "  
" No, her mother's an evil killing machine in MY dimension. Along with her brother, of course. " Mirai said.  
" AUNT JUUHACHIGOU HAS A BROTHER?! " Goten gasped.  
" A twin brother, actually. "  
" WOW! I NEVER KNEW THAT! Wow, I'd really like to have a twin of my own! " Goten smiled, " That way I'd have someone  
to play with ALL THE TIME instead of having to wait for Trunks to come over. And then it would be two against one and he  
couldn't bully me around anymore! YEAH! "  
" MOVE IT ROADBLOCKS! " Vegeta screamed angrily as he flew past them, still at ssj2. He dashed up the stairs and into  
his room.  
" Hey! I think Uncle Veggie's back to normal! " Goten said happily, " Kaasan saved the day after all! "  
Mirai gulped, glancing downstairs, " Somehow, I don't think so... "  
  
  
" Ohhh! Where are they where are they! " Vegeta paniced as he practically tore his room apart looking for something.  
His eyes caught hold on a shiny silver box with the ouji's name ingraved in saiyajinese on it mixed in with various pieces  
of junk. He grabbed it and opened the box, " HA! " he grinned at the Capsule Corp capsules inside the box, " My special caps  
just for my Kaka-chan and I! " he put them in a small navy backpack, then cheerfully left the room and skipped back down  
the stairs and towards the cellar in utter confiedence.  
" Hello Mirai! Hello cute little Kaka-clone! " he waved to Mirai and Goten as he returned downstairs again.  
Mirai turned to Goten, " Toldja so. " he said flatly.  
  
  
" I'm BAAAAACK! " Vegeta said happily in a sing-song voice, " Didja MISS ME? " he giggled, then made his way to the  
floor, only to notice no one was paying attention to him. The group was busy worrily watching Goku, who was now sweating like  
crazy, his body now a bright red color. The bigger saiyajin gasped for any cold air around him.  
" Little Kakay? " Vegeta cocked his head, confused.  
" VEGGIE! " Goku squealed excitedly, glowing brighter. He shook his head wildly, " YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME! " he said  
angrily, then panted from the heat.  
" Aww, come Kakarrotto-chan and I'll take you for some ice cream! " Vegeta walked towards the shield and held his  
hand out.  
" Ice...cream.... " Goku trailed off, " Need ice cream.... "  
" OOH! DON'T YOU GO NEAR HIM WHILE HE'S IN THIS CONDITION! " Chi-Chi scowled, grabbing Vegeta from behind, " YOU  
SHORT MONSTER! "  
" Kak-EEEE! " Vegeta pouted.  
" DON'T HURT MY VEGGIE! " Goku wailed, trying to break out of the ki rings holding his limbs.  
" ME hurt HIM! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Oh Kakay! " Vegeta clapsed his hands together, " I love you Kakay! "  
" REALLY my Veggie? " the bigger saiyajin's eyes sparkled with wonder.  
" Mmm! " Vegeta nodded.  
" YOU CUT THAT OUT! " Chi-Chi shook Vegeta from behind violently, " Cu! You can use Bulma's lab upstairs to make your  
counteracting formula. "  
" No! I can't! "  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T! " Chi-Chi roared as the two saiyajins began making cutesy faces at one another.  
" The ingredients I need for the potion cannot be found in a labortory! They're purely in nature, and it takes me at  
least 5 hours to collect and mix the appropriate amounts of each item, then I have to make enough to cure them both, and the  
high level of the arrows inside them is very hard to cure and requires massive amounts of-- "  
" --FIVE HOURS! I DON'T _HAVE_ FIVE HOURS! " Chi-Chi snarled at him, " THEY'LL BE OFF IN HAWAII BY FIVE HOURS! "  
" Kak-EEE! "  
" Veggie-chan! "  
" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! " Chi-Chi snapped at the saiyajins.  
" Yes my Chi-chan! " Goku smiled, snapping out of it.  
" NEVER! " Vegeta exclaimed, trying to get himself out of Chi-Chi's grasp.  
Chi-Chi stared at Goku for several seconds, " Go-san? Goku is that still you in there? " she pleaded.  
Goku grinned at her, " Still--sorta--kinda....maybe. "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Yes or no! "  
" ....I dunno. "  
Both Chi-Chi and Vegeta sweatdropped this time.  
" MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY! " they both screamed at him.  
" You're both angry at me again? " Goku gasped with joy, then frowned as Chi-Chi returned to holding Vegeta back who  
started spouting sap at him faster than Goku could teleport, " It was almost back to normal too... " he pouted, then shrieked  
as he felt another round of heat overthrow him, ::I gotta get out of here!:: he thought to himself, ::BUT HOW?!:: Goku looked  
over at Chi-Chi & Vegeta, who were now in the middle of a heated arguement about who the bigger saiyajin loved more, " Gosh  
they look pretty angry. " he observed, then felt the lightbulb of ideas appear above his head, " Angry--THAT'S IT! I gotta  
find some way to make them angry! Veggie'll temporarily get back to normal giving me plenty of time to grab Chi-chan and make  
a run for it! " he grinned, " I'm so smart! Who says I'm not a genius! "  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi yelled suddenly, turning his attention back to the duo infront of him, " Tell this evil little ouji  
how much more you care for me than him! "  
" Ohhh, Kakay tell that mean lady that I'm your favorite and you love me more than anybody else! " Vegeta smiled at  
him.  
Goku smirked in a way only described as 'I'm-up-to-something', " Neither. " he said bluntly.  
" WHAT!! " the duo gasped.  
Vegeta growled, " SHIELD DOWN! " he ordered, then stomped over to Goku and snapped his fingers, causing the ki rings  
holding Goku against the wall to break, " YOU LIAR I OUTTA---WAHH! " Goku slammed into him as he flew by, then screeched to  
halt infront of Chi-Chi.  
" Come on Chi-Chi! If we hurry we can still make it enough to keep away from Veggie till Cu makes his antidote! "  
Goku said cheerfully, then paused as Chi-Chi glared at him.  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN I'M NOT YOUR FAVORITE EITHER! " Chi-Chi roared angrily at him, " YOU'RE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF THAT  
ARROW AREN'T YOU! "  
" No! Not fully--yet! " Goku begged her, " I lied about that to get Veggie mad enough to open the shield and-- "  
" --oh Kaka-chaaaaan? " Vegeta said in sing-song voice. Goku froze & looked over his shoulder to see the ouji smiling  
at him with a large bruise on his cheek, cuertesy of Goku himself.  
" AHH! " Goku screamed, then bolted up the stairs, through the front-door, and teleported away.  
" GOKU!" Chi-Chi gasped in fright.  
" KAKAY! " Vegeta put his hands on his cheeks in equal terror. The two ran up the stairs after him, followed by  
Gohan, who was still holding his head in pain from being thrown against the shield.  
The duo screeched to a halt infront of the open front door.  
" He's...gone... " Vegeta said in a small voice, his bottom lip wobbling; he looked as if he was about to cry.  
" He shouldn't be outside with that tainted arrow in his body! Who KNOWS what could happen to him! " Chi-Chi said,  
worried, then turned to Vegeta, " IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW! "  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta said, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S _MY_ FAULT! " he said, shocked, then gulped, " Oh no! I must've come  
on too strong--Kakay HATES me! " his eyes welled up with tears, " I'll just DIE if he hates me....what would I do without  
little Kakarrotto-chan! "  
" IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT, _YOU_ _IDIOOOOOOOT_! " Chi-Chi screamed in his face, " IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT  
_BECAUSE_ YOU HAD TO THROW THAT STUPID ARROW AT HIM! "  
" A, a, a, " Vegeta sniffled, " OHHHH! LITTLE KAKAY WHERE _ARE_ YOU! " he bawled up at the ceiling.  
" Kaasan, stop it! You forget Vegeta's under the influence of those arrows too. " Gohan explained, trying to calm  
her down, " And it was really Toussan's idea to do it to him anyway, so all of this is theoretically his fault, not the other  
other way around. "  
Chi-Chi grabbed her son by the collar, " Ask me if I care. " she said flatly.  
" Uhhh, do you care? "  
" NO! " she screamed, then calmed herself, " Besides, I can't punish Goku for this whole ordeal until I find him  
anyway. AND IF HE THINKS HE'S STILL GOING TO THE CIRCUS THIS SUNDAY HE'S DEAD WRONG! " she screamed outside in the direction  
Goku flew off in.  
" Well then I guess _I'LL_ take Kakarrotto-chan to the circus! " Vegeta said cheerfully, " He's just like a little  
baby when it comes to having fun, isn't he! "  
" Yes. " Chi-Chi agreed, then narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, " _MY_ LITTLE BABY! "  
" Hey guys, what happened? " Mirai asked as he & Goten walked over to them.  
" Did you fix Toussan and Uncle Veggie yet? " Goten added.  
" AWW! IT'S THE TINY KAKA-CLONE! " Vegeta grinned at Goten, then picked him up, " I bet you're gonna look just like  
Kakarrotto-chan when you grow up, huh! You sure look like him now! "  
" Uncle Veggie's still acting funny. " Goten sighed, then hopped down and went over to Mirai, " I don't think they  
did anything to help Uncle Veggie at all! "  
" Where did Son-San fly off to? " Mirai said to Chi-Chi, conserned.  
" That's just it, we don't know. " Chi-Chi said bitterly, " Vegeta scared the living daylights out of him and he  
just took off! "  
" Hmm, I propose a contest. " Vegeta smirked, " The first one to find Kaka-chan gets to keep him! "  
" WHAT!!! " Chi-Chi gasped, then growled at him, " I'LL NEVER AGREE TO THAT! "  
" Just to keep the compition balanced, you can use Kako-spawns 1 and 2, along with Mirai on your team while _I_ hunt  
Kakay down myself. " Vegeta said, " I wouldn't want to make it TOO easy for myself. "  
" Well, at least he's starting to sound more like Vegeta. " Gohan sweatdropped, " He called us Kako-spawns this time.  
That's a good sign. " he chuckled to Goten.  
Chi-Chi surveyed her team, " Alright Vegeta, you're on! " she turned back to him, only to discover he was now gone.  
She quickly ran outside just in time to see him blast through the sky and disappear, " OOOH! YOU CHEATER! " she turned back  
to Gohan and the others, " COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WATITING FOR! " Chi-Chi screamed as she blasted off herself, followed by  
Gohan, Mirai, and Goten.  
" You can fly TOO, Kaasan? " Gohan asked her, confused.  
Chi-Chi snorted angrily, " In THIS fic I can! "  
  
  
  
" Mmmm, this feels much better. " Goku smiled as he layed on his back in the flower field several miles from his  
house, " I wonder why I decided to come here. " he wondered as he lay there, then felt another sudden surge of heat, " The  
arrow! " he gulped, sitting up, " It's probably starting to kick in by now... " his teeth chattered with fear. Goku stopped  
as he felt something land on his head. He looked up to see a squrrel from the tree behind him sitting ontop of his head.  
Goku grinned and grabbed it, " SNACK! " he squealed at the squrrel, " I'm starving! "  
" EEE! " the squrrel shrieked as it tried to get away. Goku paused a second before tossing the animal in his mouth.  
" Gee, you're kinda cute for a snack. " he scratched his head, then tried to eat it a second time, only to stop  
again, " I...ya know I'm not really in the mood for squrrel, there ya go. " he chuckled nervously, dropping the small animal,  
which ran off up back into the tree, relieved, " What's happening to me! I love TO EAT small woodland creatures! Not love to  
hug them! " he said to himself, nervous, " You know what'll make me feel better? Fish! Yeah, fish is GOOOD. " he licked his  
lips, " And yummy and delicious and FISHy. " Goku rubbed his hands together, then grinned widely and tossed off his orange  
shirt to reveal the blue shirt underneath it, " IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S FISH-TIME! " he cheered, then lept  
into the river 2 feet away from the field of flowers, " WOOOOO! Oh little fishies! I'm here and ready to chow down! " he said  
happily, then gasped with delight as the biggest fish he had ever seen suddenly lept out of the water and did a summersalt  
back into the river. Goku pulled it by the tail as it was about to finish re-entering the water. He tossed it onto the ground  
and jumped out after it, " OH BOY! I'm gonna have FISH for a snack! " he relished in victory, " Wow, you have to be the  
biggest fish in the entire world! " Goku grinned, then pulled a knife and a fork out from behind his back and sneaked towards  
the fish. He threw his right arm clutching the fork down towards the fish, grinning wider as it neared the creature.  
" YAY! " Goku squealed, then opened his eyes to see his right hand shaking 2 inches above the fish, " NO! " he  
screamed in horror, then tried his hardest to plundge his fork into the fish and tear its guts out, " OH GOD NO!! It's, it's  
so cute---but BUT IT'S A FISH! IT'S FOOOD! IT'S DELICIOUS! I _HAVE_ TO EAT IT! " he sobbed, then dropped his utensils and  
dragged the fish back towards the river, " I can't believe this! " he wailed pitifully, " I can't find it in my heart to  
rip open an animal and devour the rich chewy goodness inside its body! NOT EVEN A FISH! " he cursed himself as he pushed the  
fish back into the water, which promptly swam away. Goku fell to his knees, " IT'S NOT FAIR! " he put his head in his hands,  
then waved sadly to the fish, " Goodbye dinnerrrrAWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Goku bawled, then made his way back to  
where he had left the top half of gi, " I don't wanna be anybody's valentine if it means I have to even love the animals that  
I NORMALLY USE AS A FOOD SOURCE! "  
Goku reached down through the flowery meadow to grab his gi top, only to find it now gone, " AHH! You gotta be  
kidding me! I've lost my appetite AND half of my gi TOO now! "  
" Heeheehee! " a voice giggled from in the tall meadow.  
::Oh NO! Someone's here! I don't know if I could handle another PERSON now!:: Goku gulped, " Huh--hello? " he called  
out.  
" ... "  
" HELLO IS SOMEONE THERE! "  
" ... "  
" PLEASE CAN YOU HELP ME! CU! CHI-CHAN IS THAT YOU! " Goku called out, his stomach sobbing in agony, " CHI-CHAN IF  
THAT'S YOU THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I'M SORRY ABOUT EARLIER! I TOLD YOU I WAS LYING WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME! "  
" ... "  
" THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE! " he could feel his eyes welling up with tears again, " I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR JOKES  
RIGHT NOW CHI-CHAN! THAT STUPID ARROW MADE IT SO I FELT SORRY FOR ANY ANIMALS I TRY TO EAT! I'M STARVING AND I WANT FOOD! "  
he cried, then yelped as his foot hit a rock and he fell down in the flowers and onto his stomach. He crossed his arms  
infront of himself and sobbed into them.  
" Heeheehee, don't cry. Meat isn't EVERTHING you know. " the voice from before giggled some more; its sound even  
closer.  
Goku opened his eyes to find himself staring at his arms. He looked down at his blue t-shirt from the position he  
was in. The saiyajin sighed, the t-shirt looked half-empty without his trademark gi overtop of it, " Huh? " he turned in the  
diretion of the sound to see Vegeta sitting a couple feet away from him, indian-style. Goku's orange gi top perched happily  
over of the ouji's navy training outfit.  
" VEGGIE! " he shouted angrily, sitting up himself, " Veggie you give me that shirt back right now! " he yelled as if  
the ouji was only a small child.  
" What do you need two layers of shirts for anyway? " Vegeta smiled at him, " Besides, I like the blue one underneath  
it MUCH BETTER than this silly orange one! " he tugged at the part of the gi he was wearing.  
" OOOH! VEGGIE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T THROWN THAT ARROW AT ME I NEVER WOULD'VE LOST MY ABILITY TO EAT  
MEAT WITHOUT FEELING SORRY FOR THE ANIMAL I'D BE EATING! " Goku screamed, then broke into a sob, " You should've seen how  
big that fish was! Oh it was the meatest of the meatest fish in the entire world and it played right into my hands and it  
was all mine and I couldn't bring myself to eat it! THIS WAS THE KIND OF FISH _DREAMS_ ARE MADE OF! IT COULD FEED A FAMILY  
OF 40 FOR MONTHS! " he wailed, " And I let it go! I can't believe I tossed it back into the river and LET IT GO! I'm so  
hungry! I couldn't even eat a SQURREL! "  
" Don't worry about it Kaka-chan. " Vegeta said cheerfully, then smirked, " You could always become a Vegetarian. "  
he grinned.  
Goku glared at him, " Vegeta that HAS to be the cheesiest line I've EVER heard out of your mouth! " he got up and  
started to stamp off.  
" Don't you want your gi shirt? " Vegeta asked curiously.  
" NO! " Goku screamed at the top of his lungs, " NO I DON'T! YOU CAN KEEP IT FOR ALL I CARE! _I'M_ GOING HOME! "  
The prince zipped infront of him, " Won't you even wait for THIS? " he held out a freshly cooked cheeseburger.  
" *FOOD* *FOOD*! " Goku's stomach squeaked loud enough to sound legible, " *MUST HAVE FOOD*! "  
" WE'RE NOT EATING ANYTHING VEGGIE MAKES! " Goku shouted down at his stomach, which whimpered sadly.  
" *BUT IT'S FOOD*! "  
" Yeah but... " Goku trailed off, his eyes fixating on the cheeseburger. The slightly overcooked burger rested  
inbetween two warm sesame-seed buns. The slice of cheese covering the burger dripped down overtop of it. Beneath the burger  
and bottom bun sat lettuce, tomatoes, ketchup, mustard, onions, relish, any and everything you could possibly stuff on a  
cheeseburger, " Oh sweet merciful heavens...it's beautiful... " Goku stared at the cheeseburger; a waterfall of drool flowing  
out of his mouth and watering the flowers at his feet.  
" You said you're hungry didn't you? " Vegeta said slyly, holding the cheeseburger up to him, " So why don't you take  
a bite, hmm? "  
" BITE YEAH! YEAH YEAH YEAH! " Goku snatched the cheeseburger out of Vegeta's hands, then held it up to his mouth and  
stopped, " But--but what about the poor cow they used to make this burger? What about HER! " he felt his eyes begin to water.  
" Oh calm down Kakarrotto-chan, she's not ALONE. In fact, Mc.Donalds alone can have up to 1000 cows in each burger! "  
Vegeta smiled at him.  
" 1---000. " Goku felt his bottom lip wobble, " little COWS! _KILLED_ for my stomach's own amusement? "  
" *YEA! COWS*! " his stomach cheered. Goku dropped the burger to the ground.  
" Oh, Veggie, I can't do it. " Goku started to sob again, " All those poor COWS! SMASHED INTO _THIS_! " he held up  
the patty by itself, " THIS FLIMSY PLASTIC-LIKE OVAL OF _GREASE_!! OH VEH-HEH-GEEEE! " he cried, latching onto the smaller  
saiyajin, " Those poor animals! I want to eat them so much! But I caaaahaahaan't! " he buried his face into the ouji's  
shoulder.  
" Oh Kaka-chan, it'll be alright. " Vegeta hugged back, " I love you. "  
" Really Veggie? "  
" Really. "  
" *BONG*! " the two saiyajins fell to the ground unconsious. Chi-Chi stood behind them grinning, a frying pan in  
each hand above where their heads had been.  
" HA! THE DOUBLE FRYING PAN ATTACK OF DOOM! " she shouted victoriously.  
Gohan, Mirai, and Goten sweatdropped behind her.  
" HEY! WHAT ABOUT A LITTLE FANFARE OVER HERE HUH! " Chi-Chi yelled at them.  
" Uh, that was great! Yeah! " Mirai clapped nervously.  
" Amazing trick Kaasan! I don't know HOW you do it. " Gohan cheered, also slightly nervous.  
" Well aren't you boys NICE. " Chi-Chi smiled sweetly, then returned to her aggrivated demeanor, " Now let's get  
tweedle dee and tweedle dum here back to Capsule Corp. Cu should have that concoction of his ready by now AND IF HE HASN'T  
HE'S GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF _EXPLAINING_ TO DO! "  
  
  
  
" Are you sure they're going to be oh-kay in there? " Chi-Chi said, conserned as Cu hooked the two saiyajins into  
two seperate large glass containers, both contected to a bottle of blue liquid. Tubes came from the bottle & connected into  
the top of the containers.  
" It's the fastest, easiest, and most effective way to administer the antidote AND get my arrows out of their bodies  
and back in my backpack where they belong! " Cu said as he pressed several buttons on the panel, then paused as Goku & Vegeta  
slowly woke up.  
" Wuh, wuh happend? " Goku said groggily, then, not realizing where he was started shrieking, " AHH! AHH! LEMMIE OUT!  
LEMMIE OUT! SOMEBODY HELP! " he banged on the foggy glass wall of the container. He looked down suddenly to see his whole  
body shaking like it was freezing, " Veh-geee! VEGGIE!! VEGGIE WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU I LOVE YOU VEH-GEEE! "  
" Eh? " Vegeta sat up in the other container & yawned, then looked around, surprised at his surroundings.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE-CHAN HELP MEEEEEE!!!!! "  
" Kakay? " Vegeta gasped, his body also starting to shake wildly, " KAKAY! KAKAY HERE I AM KAKARROTTO-CHAN! "  
" WHERE'S HERE! " Goku sobbed.  
" I DON'T KNOW! " the ouji responded, his hands starting to shake even faster.  
" Listen to them, DEE-squsting. " Mirai stuck out his tongue.  
" Pathetic. " Chi-Chi grumbled, then turned to Cu, " Can you operate this thing with them awake? "  
" Yes. " Cu nodded, " But I must remind you that with them awake that after the arrows are out of their bodies it  
could become much more tramatic for them than if they are asleep. At least if they sleep through it they might assume it was  
just all a bad dream, but you see-- "  
" --OH SHUT UP AND TURN THE STUPID MACHINE ON ALREADY!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
Cu gulped, " Yes Ma'am! " he pulled a lever that caused the blue liquid to pour through the tubes and turning into a  
gas as it entered the containers, blinding anyone from being able to see inside to tubes. Sounds of the two saiyajins  
screaming in fright echoed from inside the machine. Goten held onto Chi-Chi, frightened himself.  
" Oh-kay, and---now. " Cu said, then stopped the machine. The fog inside cleared to reveal two very dazed & confused  
saiyajins; along with arrows 10 & 11 lying on the floor of their chambers, " 10! 11! THEY'RE SAFE AND SOUND! " Cu said  
happily as he opened the chambers and went to grab his arrows, " Oh they're both in perfect condition too; if I DO say so  
myself! " he waddled back to the control panel & placed them in his bag.  
Goku & Vegeta wobbled out of the chambers. They both spotted each other & squealed.  
" KAKAY! "  
" VEGGIE! "  
The duo ran to hug one another, " HI VEGGIE! " Goku said in his normal cheery tone of voice, " Gosh it's nice of you  
to hug me like this! "  
" Mmm... " the ouji smiled, then froze, " WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! " he shrieked, then pushed Goku away, " YOU!  
YOU BIG FAT BAKAYARO! YOU'VE GOTTEN YOUR NASTY KAKO-GERMS ALL OVER MY ROYAL BODY! "  
" HEY! " Goku said in defense, " YOU LEAVE MY KAKO-GERMS ALONE THEY NEVER HURT YOU AND---how did we get down here in  
Bulma's lab? "  
Vegeta paused, " ...I...don't know. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
The duo's eyes suddenly widened as realization of the past day's memories set in. They stared at each other for a  
moment, then let out the loudest, most horrified screams they had ever made.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! " they screamed in terror at each other, then backed up, " YOU! "  
" YOU HUGGED ME! "  
" YOU WASHED MY HAIR! "  
" YOU HUGGED ME! "  
" YOU CALLED ME YOUR 'LITTLE ANGEL'! "  
" YOU HUGGED ME! "  
" YOU PUT ON PART OF MY GI AND FROLICKED THROUGH THE FLOWERS WITH ME! "  
" YOU HUGGED ME! "  
" YOU TELEPORTED MY BEDROOM TO YOUR BASEMENT AND LOCKED ME DOWN THERE! "  
" YOU HUGGED ME! "  
" YOU SERENADED ME! "  
" YOU HUGGED ME! "  
" YOU MADE ME PLAY STRIP POKER AGAINST YOU! "  
" YOU HUGGED ME! "  
" YOU USED CU'S ARROWS TO TRAP ME IN YOUR EVIL WHIRL OF VEGGIE OBSESSIVE COMPLUSIVENESS! "  
" YOU HUGGED ME! "  
" YOU EXCLAIMED TO THE HEAVENS THAT YOU LOVED ME! "  
" YOU---I did _what_!? " Vegeta gawked, " ...oh my God I said 'I love you' to Kakarrot! " his face turned green.  
The ouji pulled his tongue out of his mouth, " Oh! Ith tainded! By rohal toug eth tainded by wordths uff mush! "  
Goku raised an eyebrow, " Come again? "  
" I SAID--MY ROYAL TONGUE IS TAINTED BY WORDS OF MUSH! " he shouted furiously at Goku, " THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT  
KAKARROT! "  
Goku smirked, " Don't you mean Kakarrotto-chan; Kaka-chan; or maybe even Kakay? "  
The ouji's face turned bright red with embrassment, " Oh God NO! " he backed up, humiliated, ::HOW _DARE_ I LET  
SUCH MUSH ESCAPE MY TONGUE!:: he turned to see his reflection in a nearby machine and gasped to see the ponytail still in  
his hair. He ripped the ponytail-holder out and tossed it to the ground, sending his spiky hair catapulting back into its  
usual style.  
" YOU--YOU--IDIOT! " Vegeta sputtered.  
" I'm sorry about all this Veggie, I just wanted you to be my valentine; and you seemed so angry, and I just wanted  
to get you into the spirit of things and I went too far, but I didn't know I went too far you know? " Goku pleaded with the  
enraged ouji.  
" I--OHHH--KAKARROT I OUTTA--ERRRGH! " Vegeta pulled a crumbled piece of red paper out of his pocket & slammed it  
into Goku's hand, " HERE! "  
Goku looked down at the paper curiously, then started to unravel it.  
" Here's your STUPID 'spirit of things'. " Vegeta crossed his arms stubbornly as the larger saiyajin finished opening  
the piece of red paper.  
" Careful Goku! It could be a bomb! " Chi-Chi warned. Goku gulped and then flattened the paper out to reveal the  
crumbled piece of paper was once in the shape of a heart. He looked down sympathetically at the ouji, who just stood there,  
glaring vengefully up at him.  
" Roses are red, violets are blue, don't you dare tell anybody, how much I love you. " Goku trailed off, reading the  
poem, " Oh Veggie... " he smiled at Vegeta, who sneered at him.  
" I felt sorry for you after you left me boiling with contempt upstairs because I told you I didn't want to be your  
stupid valentine. " he glared at Goku, who hung his head in guilt. Vegeta sighed, " SO, I decided to make you a card. I was  
planning to give it to you after I took my nap and your self-esteem had been pretty much flushed down the toilet. " he  
narrowed his eyes, " But that didn't HAPPEN that way, did it? "  
" No Veggie. " Goku said quietly, still riddled with guilt.  
" And what did you do to me instead Kakarrot? Go on, tell me. " Vegeta prodded him, snarling.  
" I had Cu shoot a love arrow at you while you were sleeping so you'd like valentine's day as much as I do. " Goku  
answered, staring at the ground.  
" Correct. And what have you learned from all this Kakarrot? " Vegeta smirked, nodding.  
Goku looked up and broke into a grin, " I LEARNED HOW BADLY YOU REALLY LOVE ME AND YOU LIKE MY HAIR TO SMELL LIKE  
STRAWBERRIES! "  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrot, come here. " he motioned him over.  
" Yes little buddy Veggie! " Goku said happily.  
" Kakarrot, turn around. "  
" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku said, doing so.  
" Now bend down. " Vegeta said calmly.  
" Well...alright. " Goku shrugged.  
Vegeta raised his foot and kicked Goku right smack in the butt, sending the other saiyajin leaping upward through the  
ceiling wailing in pain. He grinned, " I saw that one in a looneytoon. "  
" ERRRRRRRRRRR.... "  
Vegeta looked behind him to see Chi-Chi growling angrily at him. He laughed nervously, " Oh, heh-hello. Chi-Chi. "  
" VEH-GEE-TAHHH!!! " Chi-Chi snarled, then perked up & shook his hand, " I am SO happy to have the old you back! "  
she shocked the ouji by hugging him, then pulled away and said sweetly, " But you still kicked my Goku, and that is wrong. "  
Chi-Chi slapped Vegeta back and forth, " TAKE _THAT_ AND _THAT_ AND _THAT_! "  
" Now now now, is this ANYWAY for you people to act on Valentine's Day! " Cu said, disqusted, then gulped as Vegeta &  
Chi-Chi smirked at him, then at each other.  
" GET HIM! " Chi-Chi & Vegeta shouted. Cu shrieked and dashed off, Chi-Chi & Vegeta running after him and tossing ki  
blasts at him.  
" OUCH! PLEASE *OUCH* STOP! *OUCH*! " Cu cried as he continued to run for his life, " HOW CAN YOU *OUCH* TREAT THE  
LORD OF LOVE THIS *OUCH* WAY!!! "  
" Very easily! " Chi-Chi smirked, then screeched to a halt, " GET HIM VEGETA! "  
The ouji chuckled, then let out a gigantic blast of ki, " FINALLLLLLLLLL FLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHH!!! "  
" WAHHH! " Cu yelped as the blast engulfed him, frying him to a blackened crisp. The two paused, then burst into  
laughter at the sight of him. Cu grumbled, then flew off, " FINE! BE THAT WAY! SEE IF _I_ DO _YOU_ A FAVOR EVER AGAIN! "  
Vegeta grinned, then shouted back at him, " SEE THAT YOU _DON'T_! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:27 AM 2/17/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: (grinning) Ahh, windowsXP; allowing the writer to continue her stories PAST 30kb. (sighs) Such freedom!  
Vegeta: [helping Chu take down the Valentine's Day settings in the Corner] Good riddence! I'm glad THIS story's over.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) I dunno, I didn't think it was that bad. I've done worse, I've done better, but this one was ok.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) [tosses another heart to the ground] Well _I_ didn't like it. Some reviewers were starting to think it  
was getting to be a shounen ai between me and Kakarrot!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Yah, I really didn't intend it to be like that. [tosses a valentine's day snow-globe into her bag of  
ornaments] Buuuut I can't control how other people comprehend what I'm writing, ya know. (smiles) But it's good that way cuz  
it lets the reader have more of an imagination with it. Besides I'm too lazy to walk everyone through my stories the way  
Stephen King does. I'm more of one for dialogue than I am for detail.  
Vegeta: (still slightly aggrivated at her) I _STILL_ didn't enjoy all the mush you had in store for me.  
Chuquita: (glares at him) HEY! I'm a nice person! I didn't put any kissing in it did I!  
Vegeta: (shivers at the thought) No...no you didn't.  
Chuquita: (grins) Now that's a good Veggie!  
Vegeta: You're talking to me like your dog again.  
Chuquita: (blushes; embrassed) Sorry! (*idea*) I should have the little sausage as a guest star one these days.  
Vegeta: (raises eyebrow) The 'little sausage'?  
Chuquita: One of my many nicknames for my dog!  
Vegeta: You're odd, you know that?  
Chuquita: Hey, so are you.  
Vegeta: ....point. (grins boastfully) But that's what makes me so GREAT AND POWERFUL!  
Goku: (w/his cheeks stuffed with chocolate) I GOT RID OF THE REST OF THE VALENTINE'S CANDY GUYS!  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Speaking of 'odd', hello again Kakarrot.  
Goku: (happily) HI LITTLE VEGGIE!....HEY VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: (annoyed) What?  
Goku: Guess who are next guest for the Corner is!  
Vegeta: (sarcastically) Chu's pet dog.  
Goku: (giggles) NO! You silly ouji! It's Vegetto!  
Vegeta: (freezes) What?  
Goku: You said that already!  
Vegeta: (angrily) (to Goku) KAKARROT! HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY BE IN THE NEXT CORNER IF THE GUEST IS _OUR FUSED FORM_!  
Chuquita: A brillant plothole deserves a brillant answer! (to Veggie) I had Mirai Trunks use his time machine to go pick him  
up from during Vegetto's fight w/Buu. AND since Mirai's just creating another alternate dimension it won't be harming US in  
any way.  
Vegeta: (confused/amazed) You mean I'm actually going to meet this fused saiyajin mess combined from the genes of me AND  
Kakarrot?  
Chuquita: (nods) Yup! (cautious) But you gotta be careful, he's mentally unstable.  
Goku: (gawks) MENTALLY UNSTABLE?!  
Chuquita: ...yeahhh. I mean, come on, what do you THINK the subconsious of a guy fused of a vengeful; paranoid prince and the  
perky 'third-class' peasant that's nearly driven him to the brink of insanity's gonna act like?  
Goku: Split personalities!  
Chuquita: (happily) EXACTLY!....OH! One more thing before we go! (to audiance) Waaaaaaaaay back at the end of "Break a Leg"  
I listed 3 possible stories I would write after it, and I chose 2, which ended up being Mustacheo. Since I'm done with this  
little Valentine's special the next story I'm starting on is one that got the most requests, which was Goku, Veggie, Mirai,  
and Bura's camping trip. Number 1. No title for it yet, see ya when I have one!  
Goku: (waves) [still with candy in his mouth] BYE!!  
Vegeta: (flatly) Bye.  
...  
...  
...  
Vegeta: (furious) (to audiance) LEAVE ALREADY!  
Goku & Chu: (giggling as Veggie stomps off) Cya later everybody! 


End file.
